


Un esposo de mentira

by Little_Rainbow



Series: Adaptaciones de películas [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Rainbow/pseuds/Little_Rainbow
Summary: Steve conoce a Tony desde que son niños, han estado juntos desde entonces, apoyando al otro en lo que más lo necesitaran. Steve estuvo para Tony cuando su madre murió, Tony con él cuando su padre lo hizo. Estuvo ahí cuando Tony se casó y formó su familia, y de igual manera cuando su amigo anunció su inminente divorcio un par de años mas tarde. Él era un alfa y Tony un omega.Ahora, Steve quiere una omega con la cual pasar el resto de sus días. Pero un inconveniente con un anillo de bodas que no es suyo, le obliga a recurrir a la unica persona que le podría ayudar fingiendo un matrimonio.Adaptación de la película de 2011 "Una esposa de mentira"





	1. I. Fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es una adaptación de la película del 2011, Una esposa de mentira, aunque sólo en ciertos aspectos básicos como el que le piden que finja ser su esposo para lograr que una chica se case con él y otro más. Quiero que sea una historia diferente, por así decirlo. 
> 
> Otro punto importante, esto es un omegaverse, por lo tanto hay alfas, betas y omegas. Creo que ya saben de qué va todo ¿No?
> 
> Aquí los lazos no serán de gran importancia como en otros fics, ya que si un alfa rompe el lazo con su omega, éste no muere, tal vez y entra en depresión, pero la reacción es totalmente dependiendo del omega.  
También un lazo es la prueba máxima de amor. No habrá discriminación por ser omega ni nada.
> 
> Creo que es todo.

-Anda, es mi cumpleaños- un castaño habló, sonando insistente-. Steeeeeve, por favor.

-No sé, Tony- contestó Steve, algo dudoso. Sí algo tenía muy en claro, era que su amigo no tenía las mejores ideas.

Estaban ahí, ambos sentados en la sala de la casa de Steve, discutiendo sobre el próximo cumpleaños de Tony y la celebración que éste quería para ello. Cuando eran adolescentes, su amigo daba unas fiestas increíbles y duraban mínimo dos días. En lo personal, a él nunca le gustó mucho ir a esas fiestas, sí, Tony era su mejor amigo, pero no tenía ese gusto por las cosas ostentosas y exageradas.

Lo conocía desde que tenían diez y aquello había sido una completa casualidad. Ambos eran de clases sociales diferentes, mientras él y su familia eran personas humildes, Tony había nacido en una cuna de oro; el destino los cruzó un día que Tony había escapado de casa tras una pelea con su padre, que se encontró a Steve siendo golpeado en un callejón y su amigo también salió con un par de golpes por defenderlo; él era un niño escuálido y un imán para los bullies de su colegio, Tony siempre fue un niño muy pequeño. Los dos terminaron golpeados ese día, riendo en la banca de un parque, dando inicio a su fuerte amistad.

Desde entonces no se separaron; si bien Howard, el padre de Tony, se opuso a su amistad por no pertenecer al mismo círculo social, al final no le quedó más remedio que sucumbir ante las necedades de su único hijo. Tanto su madre, como la de Tony (cuyo nombre era María) se llevaron muy bien desde el principio y en pocos meses se habían hecho mejores amigas.

A los catorce le llegó su primer celo y con ello su casta, un alfa. A partir de ahí su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, dejó de ser un saco de huesos y los músculos se desarrollaron en los lugares exactos. A los quince le llegó a Tony, definiéndose como un omega. Quiénes los veían, inmediatamente pensaban que eran pareja.

Sin embargo, a los veinte, Tony se enamoró y casó con un alfa que hubo conocido en una de sus tantas fiestas. Todos estuvieron en contra, incluso él. Luego llegaron los bebés, su divorcio un par de años más tarde.

La vida de Tony era un desastre y él era el único que trataba de ponerle un orden.

-Hey, solo cumplo 34 años una vez- regresando a la actualidad, el omega seguía tratando de convencerlo-. Anda, si no vas no es lo mismo.

-¿Y los niños?

-¿Qué con ellos?- preguntó Tony.

-¿Dónde los vas a dejar?

-Con Howard, sabes que los adora- contestó el castaño, dejando caer la espalda en el respaldo-. Peter y Harley son la luz de sus ojos. Mira, no voy a hacer una fiesta como tal- cambió el tema-, vamos a ir a un bar, beber un par de tragos y bailar...

-¿Sólo eso?

-... Y a conseguir alguna chica para pasar la noche- Tony sonrió con inocencia. Sabía que algo que traía entre manos-. No me hagas esa cara. Steve, estás en la edad perfecta para buscar pareja.

-Tony ya hablamos de esto- dijo el con fastidio-. Si yo quisiera una novia, ya la hubiera buscado. 

Tony rodó los ojos, con cierto aburrimiento.

-Si sigues así te vas a morir virgen, Rogers- el omega se puso de pie, acomodándose la ropa y encaminándose a la puerta-. Si decides ir, me avisas.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él, siguiéndole.

-Por mis hijos a la escuela, Stephen me llamó para decirme que no iba a poder ir por ellos. Que raro- contestó Tony de mala gana. Su ex era un tema delicado para él.

Le acompañó hasta su auto, que estaba estacionado frente a su casa, y le vio irse, perdiéndose en la lejanía. A él jamás le agradaría Stephen Strange, detestaba a ese tipo y si era cordial con él era por Tony y sus hijos; a su parecer, el alfa era arrogante, creyéndose la gran cosa sólo por ser un buen cirujano (nunca admitiría que era el mejor en su campo, porque para qué negar la verdad), ególatra y egoísta, que había puesto su trabajo por encima de su familia. Era una suerte que Harley y Peter se parecieran más a Tony que Strange.

Regresando al tema de la salida, estaba indeciso sobre ir o no, la última vez que salieron, se emborracharon tanto que terminaron sin dinero varados en Miami. Tuvieron que llamar a Howard para que fueran por ellos. 

Se preguntó si sus demás amigos estaban incluidos en el plan de Tony. Pero dudó que asistieran; Natasha estaba muy ocupada cuidando a su omega, Bruce, que estaba a unos meses de dar a luz, Thor estaba de viaje con su esposo visitando a sus padres en Noruega y nadie sabía nada de Clint desde dos meses atrás. A Pepper no le agradaban esos lugares y sabía que Tony no la invitaría, era su mejor amiga, pero la beta era muy protectora con Stark y parecía más que nada su niñera.

Sacó su celular, ese del que Tony tanto se burlaba por ser anticuado, y le mandó un mensaje.

"Está bien Tony, iré"

Esperó por unos minutos antes de que su celular vibrara anunciando la respuesta.

"Siempre te convenzo. Iremos a donde íbamos antes, el sábado a las ocho. Nos vemos ;)"

Sonrió. Tony tenía razón, siempre se salía con la suya en cuanto a él.

Y así el sábado llegó. Pasó a la casa del omega para recogerlo (Tony se había negado al principio, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar); la puerta fue a abierta casi inmediatamente después de haber tocado el timbre por Peter, el hijo mayor de Tony. El niño tenía doce años y era una calca exacta de su padre omega: ojos color miel que parecían tener brillo propio, cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado. Incluso su ingenio. Y Harley no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a inteligencia, él tenía rasgos un poco diferentes a su hermano dado que su cabellera era de un tono rubio cobrizo (herencia familiar por parte de su abuela materna) y había sacado los ojos azules de strange. Peter le abrazó por la cintura con cariño.

-Tío Steve- dijo Peter contra su estómago-. ¿Por qué no habías venido?

-He estado algo ocupado, Pete- contestó revolviendo el cabello del infante. Harley se quedó sentado al pie de la escalera, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿Y tú no me vas a saludar?- se dirigió al otro niño 

-No hablo con personas que no cumplen sus promesas- respondió Harley.

-¿En qué no cumplí, si se puede saber?

-Dijiste que nos llevarías a ver al tío Nick y no nos llevaste- dijo Peter en lugar de su hermano.

-Ya moscosos- intervino Tony, bajando las escaleras-. Dejen a su tío. ¿Ya están listos? Su abuelo los espera.

-Sí papi, en la mochila de Peter metimos nuestra muda de ropa- respondió Harley, poniéndose de pie para caminar a la par de su padre.

Tony se veía precioso. Vestía unos pantalones negros con una camisa de seda color rojo vino que acentuaba su color de piel. No podían faltar sus gafas rojas. Su olor a café era irresistible. Se quedó sin aliento.

-J, te encargo la casa- la melodiosa voz de Tony lo sacó de sus pensamientos, que se dirigía a a inteligencia artificial que manejaba la casa. Jarvis-. Ya sabes, no le abras a desconocidos y no aceptamos a los testigos de Jehová, somos ateos.

-No se preocupe, señor- contestó la voz masculina británica de la IA, tan educada y elegante como siempre-. Que tengan una noche agradable.

-Gracias Jarvis- dijo Steve y salió con los dos niños tras de sí. Tony se quedó dándole algunas instituciones más a Jarvis.

Subieron al auto de Steve, Peter y Harley subieron al asiento trasero con emoción, al poco tiempo llegó Tony con ellos y se sentó en el copiloto. Era una suerte que la casa (o más bien mansión) de Howard estuviese a unas manzanas.

Él se quedó en el coche mientras su amigo dejaba a sus hijos con su abuelo.

-Ahora sí- dijo Tony cuando estuvo de regreso-. Vamos a divertirnos.

Debió intuir que algo iba a salir mal cuando el castaño dijo eso.

El bar al que siempre fueron cuando estaban más jóvenes era uno ubicado en una de las zonas más circuladas en Manhattan. El nombre brillaba en un tono rosa neón que lastimaba la vista. El sujeto de la entrada no les puso ninguna objeción al dejarlos pasar, supuso que Tony había hecho alguna reservación o algo; adentro, la música latina retumbaba, las luces decoraban el ambiente el iluminaba los cuerpos que bailaban en la pista de baile. El DJ se alcanzaba a distinguir en lo alto de un escenario.

Tenía años que no iba a un lugar como aquel.

Tony no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a la barra a pedir algo de beber. El barman le sonrió con coquetería. Sonrisa que se borró cuando lo vio llegar a él y ponerse a un lado del omega. Volteó a ver de reojo a su amigo, que tenía recargados sus manos en la barra y notó algo que le enfureció. Tony traía puesta su argolla de matrimonio.

-Tony- llamó entre el ruido del lugar, el mencionado se volteó a verlo con rapidez sin perder su sonrisa-. ¿Por qué traes tu anillo de bodas?

El omega le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Se estremeció cuando el aliento de Tony rozó su oreja.

-Es táctica, Steve- dijo Tony-. Repele a malas compañías. Sí sirve.

-Eso algún día te va a traer problemas.

-No seas aguafiestas Rogers, disfruta- Tony lo jaló de la mano, olvidando las bebidas que habían pedido, a la pista de baile-. Bailemos.

En algún momento perdió a Tony entre el mar de gente bailando, no se preocupó en buscarlo imaginando que estaría acompañado de alguna señorita. Él por su parte regresó a la barra; pidió un Whisky mientras veía a la pista, tratando de pasarla bien. Jugueteó con su bebida sin muchos ánimos de beberla, un poco molesto con Tony por dejarlo solo. Se quedó ahí, por un par de horas según calculó.

Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, pero no hizo el intento de saber quién. En de lugar las personas iban y venían. Su celular vibró, era un mensaje de Tony que le pedía encontrarse en el baño con urgencia.

"Ahora que hiciste, Tony" pensó.

Caminó al baño con rapidez, serpenteando entre el tumulto. Adentro, Tony estaba recargado en el lavabo mirando al espejo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó acercándose a él, tomó el rostro ajeno entre las mano buscando alguna herida.

-No, sólo quiero pedirte un favor- dijo el omega con algo de vergüenza, que no entendió.

Frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Qué favor?

-¿Puedes guardarlo?- preguntó Tony levantando su anillo. Rodó los ojos-. Por favor, Steve.

-Hace un rato me dijiste que lo traías para evitar malas compañías, ¿Por qué quieres guardarlo ahora?

-Conocí a alguien- dijo con una sonrisa que conocía muy bien. Fue exactamente la misma que puso cuando le dijo que iba a casarse con Strange.

-No otra vez...

-¡Por favor!- pidió suplicante-. Podría guardarlo yo pero es mejor que lo guardes tú. Por mí no te preocupes, regresa a tu casa. Lamento haberte hecho venir y perder tu tiempo.

Hizo un gesto de cansancio.

-Está bien, dame el anillo. Me voy a casa- tendió la mano y el omega puso la argolla en su palma-. Para la otra no te hago caso.

-¡Gracias!- Tony brincó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de salir con rapidez del baño. Guardó el anillo en su bolsillo.

-Maldita sea, siempre hace lo que quiere contigo, Rogers- dijo mirándose al espejo mientras se lavaba las manos.

Salió él también, pero esta vez hacia la salida. En la barra pudo ver a Tony platicando muy entretenido con una mujer rubia. Negó con la cabeza con fastidio, por alguna razón le molestó ver al castaño muy pegado con esa mujer.

Cuando estaba por subirse a su auto, un grito femenino dirigido a él le hizo detenerse. Una chica rubia y delgada venía corriendo hacia él lo más rápido que podía, se detuvo a su lado y le tendió algo que no sabía que había perdido. Su celular.

-Lo dejaste en la barra- dijo ella apenas llegó, tendiéndole el móvil. Se sintió estúpido.

-Muchas gracias, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no lo traía- lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

La chica parecía avergonzada, era una omega con un lindo olor a caramelo, y pasó uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja.

-Creí que ya nadie ocupaba esos celulares- habló ella con un tono divertido, guardando sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-No me llevo muy bien con la tecnología.

-Yo tampoco, de hecho tengo uno igual- la chica sacó un celular del mismo modelo que el suyo, sólo que en diferente color, hasta un llavero con un corazón en la punta traía.

-Bueno, ya somos dos en contra de la tecnología- rió Steve. Ella lo imitó.

-Me llamo Sharon.

-Dime Steve.

~•~

Ambos rubios caminaban por la calle, riendo sobre algo que Sharon había dicho. Había algo en ella que a Steve le había gustado, su forma de ser, su humor; la chica era muy bonita y había despertado en él las ganas de iniciar una relación sentimental con alguien. Era muy pronto, a penas llevaba unas horas de conocerla, pero sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Tal vez y ella era su alma gemela.

-... y entonces, cuando estaba por agarrar al gato, un señor salió de los arbustos y me dijo: "oye niña, ese gato es mío", los amigos con los que iba se rieron de mí- dijo Sharon entre risas, él le acompañó-. Después cuando ya me iba me ofreció uno, pero le dije que no. Debía salvar mi poca dignidad.

-Ese gato era muy buen actor- comentó con diversión.

-Pero la experiencia no me sirvió de nada, hace poco recogí a un gatito de un basurero- la omega se encogió de hombros, para después pasar su larga melena rubia por uno de sus hombros-. Y mis amigos no dejan de recordarme ese suceso. Tu turno, cuenta algo.

Hizo una mueca pensativa, tratando de recordar algo vergonzoso que le hubiese pasado.

-Una vez en mi adolescencia, iba yo con mi mejor amigo a comprar algo para comer saliendo de la escuela, no me fijé que en la acera había un hoyo y me fuí en él...- rió recordando el suceso, lo peor había sido que el hueco era una alcantarilla abierta y por dos días estuvo oliendo a drenaje. Tony especialmente se había reído mucho y hasta la fecha lo seguía haciendo.

Sharon se soltó a reír imaginándose a Steve cayendo por un hueco.

-¿Cómo fue posible que alguien de tu... tamaño, se haya caído en un hoyo así? ¿Tan grande era?

-No no, claro que no, el hueco de hecho era pequeño, pero antes yo era muy delgado y cupe a la perfección.

-Bien, bien- dijo Sharon tratando de detener su risa-. Ahora vamos con comidas favoritas- cambió de tema-, mi comida favorita es la lasaña.

-¡¿Enserio?!- preguntó Steve incrédulo-. ¡La mía también!

Y vaya que sí lo era. Y más la lasaña que la difunta María Stark hacía con ese increíble sazón italiano que la mujer tenía al ser de Italia y cuya receta pasó a manos de su hijo y cada que él quería comer lasaña, sólo le pedía a Tony que le hiciera un poco. Cosa que su amigo hacía gustoso.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó la omega extasiada-. Tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensábamos.

Steve estaba por responder cuando el celular de la joven sonó por una llamada; ella se disculpó y atendió la llamada a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Cuando regresó lucía apenada.

-Tengo que irme, Steve, mi madre ha llamado y me quiere en casa- dijo triste Sharon, él se desganó un poco-. Pero si me das tu teléfono puedo agendar mi número y continuar con nuestra charla después, ¿Te parece?

Él asintió y de su bolsillo sacó su celular. Lo que no esperaba era que el anillo de Tony saldría volando. Sharon, después de agendar su número, se puso a buscar en el suelo el objeto que se había caído a Steve (y que él también buscaba con desespero) y recogió, con una mirada confundida, el anillo.

-¿Eres casado?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo rápidamente, tratando de quitar el anillo de las manos de Sharon. Pero ella retrocedió.

-¿Y por qué traes un anillo de matrimonio en tu bolsillo como si quisieras esconderlo?- Sharon parecía dolida.

-No es lo que crees- no quería arruinar lo que parecía comenzar con la omega-. El anillo es de un amigo, no es mío.

-Esa suena a la típica excusa que ponen los alfas casados- le aventó el anillo al pecho y se dio la vuelta para caminar lejos de él.

Se agachó a recoger el anillo que había caído al suelo y vio a Sharon alejarse de él. Maldijo a Tony en su mente por hacerle guardar ese maldito anillo que él tanto odiaba.

Pero si Tony lo había metido en ese embrollo, él lo ayudaría a salir.


	2. II. Plan

Steve ingresó en la habitación azotando la puerta. En la cama, Tony descansaba boca abajo, sin camisa y con las sábanas cubriéndolo hasta la cintura.

—¡Arriba Tony!— dijo Steve abriendo las cortinas, la luz entró en la habitación iluminándola toda.

—Déjame dormir— respondió el omega mientras de cubría la cara con la almohada.

Steve hizo caso omiso y se acercó a la cama, quitándole la almohada, usando su fuerza alfa le movió a Tony para hacer que quedase boca arriba; el omega frunció la cara con desagrado. El rubio se subió en la cama y se sentó en el abdomen de su mejor amigo, a lo que Tony soltó un quejido por el peso extra en su cuerpo, poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos.

—Despierta, imbécil— gruñó molesto. Tony no abrio los ojos, pero con su mano le hizo una seña obscena a Steve.

—Déjame en paz— se quejó el castaño, Steve agarró la mano de Tony con la cual de hacía la seña y la apretó con suavidad. El otro se quitó el brazo de la cara y le vio con enojo. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el sueño y el desvelo—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes así a mi casa a despertarme de esta manera? ¿Dónde quedó tu estupidez del lenguaje?

Tony hizo el intento de darse la vuelta pero el cuerpo de Steve no se lo permitió.

—Quítate de encima, que no eres una ligera pluma.

—Por tu culpa perdí una grandiosa oportunidad de tener mi pareja ideal— dijo Steve molesto, bajándose del cuerpo del omega, el cual se sentó mientras se tallaba la cara.

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó confundido.

—De esto— de su bolsillo sacó el anillo de matrimonio y lo lanzó a Stark.

Tony lo tomó entre sus dedos, mirándolo con aturdimiento por el abrupto despertar. Steve le vio perderse en sus pensamientos, supuso que tratando de recordar; finalmente el omega dio un suspiro cansado.

—Anoche cuando me iba, conocí a una omega muy linda— comenzó a explicar el alfa—, pero de alguna manera se me cayó el anillo y ella lo vio. Ahora piensa que estoy casado y que oculto mi matrimonio. Todo por un anillo que no es mío.

—¿Lo siento? 

—Tú me metiste en este embrollo, tú me ayudas a salir— habló Steve con determinación, cruzando los brazos.

—Como sea— respondió Tony con fastidio—. Dame tu cacahuate— le tendió la mano para que pusiera su celular ahí.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú sólo dámelo.

De su bolsillo trasero sacó so móvil y lo puso en la palma abierta del castaño. Miró con atención lo que Tony hacía parecía estar escribiendo algo.

—¿Qué haces?— cuestionó con intriga el alfa.

Su amigo no contestó de inmediato. Parecía que charlaba con alguien porque escribía por ratos.

—Listo, Sharon te espera en su casa en veinte para que le puedas explicar todo— dijo Tony regresándole el móvil—. Ahora vete y déjame dormir.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Le mandé un mensaje para que accediera a verte, ella cree que eres tú quien le habló, obviamente— respondió—. Date prisa, vive lejos.

Tony volvió a acostarse en la cama.

—¿Y qué le digo?— preguntó repentinamente nervioso por el encuentro.

—¿Yo qué sé? Dile que el anillo es mío y zan se acabó.

—Ya lo hice y no me creyó.

—Pues invéntate algo— se quejó Tony.

Steve hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de salir de la habitación y de la casa. Supuso que los niños seguirían en casa de Howard. En su celular leyó los mensajes que envió Sharon y los de Tony, no pudo negar que su amigo era muy conveniente.

Se subió al auto y manejó en dirección a la casa de la omega, la cual, en efecto, estaba muy lejos, casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Descubrió que Sharon vivía en un barrio muy tranquilo y cálido, su casa era de una sola planta y estaba pintada de un bonito color sandía. Ella estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, esperándolo.  
Se acercó tímido a ella, apenado y nervioso, pero la chica le sonrió y todo aquello se disipó con su sonrisa.

—Creí que ya no vendrías— dijo Sharon en cuanto llegó a ella.

—Me disculpo por eso— respondió Steve—. Vives lejos.

Sharon rió.

—¿Gustas pasar?— preguntó la omega con timidez.

Asintió y ambos entraron a la casa. La casa de Sharon era muy elegante por dentro, cálida y hogareña; sin duda ella sabía mantener un ambiente agradable en una casa. Se imaginó a él, llegando del trabajo y ella recibiéndolo, platicando sobre cómo le fue en el día, niños rubios de ojos azules y cafés corriendo para saludar a su padre. Ah, hermoso.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?— la dulce voz de Sharon le sacó de su ensoñación.

—No, gracias.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón de tres plazas de la sala.

—¿Ahora sí me puedes explicar lo del anillo? Anoche reaccioné mal porque... es un tema delicado para mí— dijo la rubia con la mirada en sus manos—. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era una niña porque mi padre tenía una amante. Yo no quiero ser la razón de un divorcio, sé en carne propia lo que es y lo difícil que es para el omega. Si tú estás casado, Steve, dímelo con confianza, pero no esperes que te crea que ese anillo es de un amigo.

Sus nervios aumentaron cuando oyó lo último. En su cabeza comenzó a formular un millón de mentiras, él siempre fue una persona muy honesta, pero bien dicen que en la guerra y en amor todo se vale. Steve se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Me estoy divorciando— soltó finalmente—. No es algo reciente, este trámite está desde hace seis meses y si traía el anillo es porque mi ex me lo dio esa misma noche, me lo regresó. Y creo que tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida si él ya lo hizo.

—¿Él?

—Sí, mi próximamente ex esposo es un hombre.

—¿Y por qué se separaron? Claro si se puede saber— dijo con curiosidad la chica.

—Dejamos de tener interés en el otro— mintió—, el amor entre los dos se acabó hace mucho tiempo. Hace poco me mudé a otro lado.

—Como lo siento, debiste amarlo mucho.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Steve— llamó Sharon con algo de pena—. Quiero conocerlo.

[•••]

—Déjame ver si entendí— dijo su acompañante con confusión—. ¿Me estás diciendo que le mentiste a la chica sobre un matrimonio que claramente no tienes y ella quiere conocer a tu "esposo"?

Steve estaba hundido en su asiento, claramente preocupado.

—Sí, Buck— suspiró el rubio—. Y ya no sé que hacer.

Bucky le miró con reproche. Él era su otro mejor amigo, que conocía desde incluso antes que a Tony y con quién el omega tenía ciertos problemillas por el título de "mejor amigo". 

Para él era raro ver a Bucky con el cabello largo, pero eso lo hacía ver más atractivo ya que su cabello oscuro hacía contraste con sus ojos grises. Como él, era un alfa. El grandioso James Buchanan Barnes, como fue conocido en sus tiempos escolares. Barnes había salido de viaje desde hacía ya un año, a auto descubrirse o algo por el estilo y recién había llegado. Para encontrarse con la estupidez que su mejor amigo acababa de hacer.

—¿Y si sólo le dices la verdad?

—No puedo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella— Steve hizo una mueca de tristeza—. Y no sé a quién pedirle que...— el alfa rubio se irguió en su asiento, con una idea brillándole en la mente—. Tengo que irme.

Se puso de pie y salió del café a toda prisa, dejando a Bucky confundido.

Condujo por la ciudad en dirección a la casa de Tony, teniendo muy en claro qué era lo que estaba por hacer. En menos de veinte minutos estaba estacionado en la acera en frente de la casa del omega; adentro se oían ruidos, en señal de que los pequeños Stark estaban ya en casa. Al tocar el timbre, el seguro de la puerta se quitó automáticamente ya que el omega había configurado a Jarvis para que lo dejase pasar sin problemas.

Al entrar vio a los pequeño Peter y Harley en la sala haciendo tarea; después de saludarles brevemente, los niños le señalaron que su progenitor se hallaba en la cocina. Y efectivamente Tony estaba ahí, sentado en la isla de la cocina hablando (discutiendo) con alguien por teléfono. Por el tono con el que se expresaba y las palabras que utilizaba, estaba casi seguro que la persona al otro lado de la línea era Strange.

—Eso a mí no me interesa, Stephen, tus días con los niños son la última semana del mes, si perdiste la última visita por irte de vacaciones con tu marido y tu nuevo hijo, no es problema mío— Tony se llevó una mano a su sien, estresado. Hubo una pausa—. ¡Claro que no! Si yo no te hubiera llamado esa vez, mis hijos hubieran estado ahí sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo... Si quieres hablarlo con el juez, adelante, pero sabes que me dará la razón a mí. 

Dicho lo último colgó y aventó el celular a la mesa. Se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda, sabía que eso siempre funcionaba para calmarlo, el olor a café de Tony se sentía amargo por el enojo.

—Hola, Stevo— saludó desganado el castaño—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creí que estabas enojado conmigo.

—Quería saludar a mi mejor amigo. Hablar con Bucky me hizo darme cuenta de que tú no tienes la culpa.

Tony resopló con fastidio.

—Así que el pulgoso regresó— dijo con sarcasmo, quitando con suavidad los brazos de Steve—. ¿Y qué cuenta de su viaje? ¿Me trajo algún recuerdo?

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no le digas así?— regañó a su mejor amigo.

—Como sea— Tony rodó los ojos—. Y tú no quieres solo saludar, te conozco. Traes esa cara que pones cuando quieres algo. Suéltalo.

Maldijo en su mente, detestando por un momento que Tony le conociera tan bien.

—¿Podrías fingir ser mi esposo?

Tony se quedó callado, procesando lo que acababa de decirle. En su rostro se notaba la confusión y parecía estar analizando sus palabras.

—¿Qué?— sus ojos cafés brillaban por la duda—. ¿Escuché bien?

—Sí— la voz de Steve se oía suplicante—. Le dije a Sharon que me estaba divorciando y ella quiere conocer a mi pareja.

—¿Tú mintiendo? ¿Qué clase de día es hoy? Steve, eres la persona más honesta que conozco, ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé, yo sólo quiero estar con ella y una mentira me llevó a la otra... Por favor, ayúdame— suplicó.

—Contrata a alguien— sugirió Tony algo incómodo—. Conozco a un par de chicas que estarían encantadas de hacerte el favor.

—Le dije que era hombre.

—También conozco chicos, con eso no hay problema— se encogió de hombros—. Tú dime y yo les llamo.

—Tony, nadie me conoce como tú y...

—Dile a Bucky, puedes decirle a Sharon que tu matrimonio no funcionó por ser alfas los dos— interrumpió algo nervioso, comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

—Por favor.

—No va a funcionar, Steve— dijo Tony desganado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No lo sabes...

—Claro que lo sé, no pude hacer que mi propio matrimonio funcionara— cortó secamente—. Mírame, tengo 34 años, dos hijos y un matrimonio fallido, no puedo mantener una conversación civilizada con mi ex porque todo termina en gritos y reclamos. Si tu plan de fingir un matrimonio conmigo no funciona, nuestra amistad se irá al demonio también.

—Tony, eso jamás pasará porque tú y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida— dijo Steve con voz tranquilizadora, tomando una de las manos pequeñas de Tony entre las suyas—, y si desde el principio veo que esto no va a ir a ningún lado, le digo la verdad. 

—¿Lo harías?

—Claro que sí porque preferiría perderla a ella que perder tu amistad.

Tony sonrió vencido.

—Está bien, tú me avisas cuando quiere que nos veamos— accedió cansado. Steve le abrazó con fuerza y depositó un beso en su cabello castaño.

—Tío Steve— la voz de Harley les hizo separarse. El pequeño rubio corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿Puedes convencer a papá de que nos lleve a la casa en Malibú?

—Ya te dije que no— regañó Tony a su hijo menor—. Tal vez cuando sean vacaciones, aún están en clases.

—Su padre tiene razón— concordó el alfa, cargando al pequeño—. La escuela es lo primero.

—Pero yo quiero ir, Peter también quiere— Harley hizo un puchero tierno, para tener diez años, seguía teniendo cara de niño pequeño.

—Espérate un poco, tu padre dijo que los llevaría a Disneyland— dijo Tony parándose y acariciando la melena de su hijo.

—Sí, el mes pasado— intervino Peter—, y notamos que padre no vino. Papi, sabemos que está atendiendo a su nuevo bebé y te peleaste con él por descuidarnos a nosotros. 

Volteó a ver a Tony, sorprendido por las palabras del niño. Él no sabía eso, de que Strange tenía otro hijo, cuando escuchó su conversación al recién llegar, no le puso la atención suficiente. Notó como el labio inferior del omega temblaba casi imperceptible y sus ojos miel se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No mi niño— Tony se agachó a la altura de Peter y le abrazó—. Stephen tuvo... un compromiso y no pudo estar con ustedes, pero te ama, a ti y a tu hermano.

Steve creyó en algún momento que no podría odiar más al ex de su mejor amigo, pero estaba descubriendo que, en efecto, si podía. 

Hizo lo que su alfa interno le sugirió; se agachó junto a Tony y Peter, aún con Harley en sus brazos, y se unió al abrazo. Quería a esos niños como si fueran suyos, iba a todos los eventos que tenían los pequeños en el colegio, siempre estuvo presente en cada suceso importante. Incluso cuando nacieron.  
El sonido del celular de Tony rompió el momento, es omega se puso de pie y contestó con rapidez.

—¿Sí Pep?— guardó silencio. Era Pepper, supuso—. Sí, ya voy... Esos buitres pueden esperar, no se van a morir por eso— dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Potts, soy lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado en sus patéticas vidas y recuérdale a esa bola de ineptos que es Stark Industries por algo. Llego en quince.

Ah, ahí estaba el Tony que tanto le gustaba. El egocéntrico y sarcástico, que no se dejaba de nadie.

—Niños vamos, los llevaré con su abuelo.

—Déjalos aquí conmigo, hoy no tengo nada que hacer— sugirió y los chiquillos gritaron felices.

—Te los encargo. Gracias, Stevie, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla.


	3. III. Conociendo a Tony Stark

Desde entonces, Sharon y Steve habían tenido ya varias citas, en las cuales se conocieron un poco más y se dieron cuenta de que tenían más cosa en común de lo que pensaron en un principio.

Steve estaba seguro que había encontrado al amor de su vida, su alma gemela y compañera perfecta; Sharon era dulce, atenta, cariñosa, inteligente y según le había dicho se estaba entrenando para poder entrar a la CIA como su tía. Trató de hacerla desistir sobre conocer a su "esposo", pero ella seguía empecinada en ello.

Incluso conoció a Bucky, quién sólo le dirigió una mirada de leve desaprobación que no entendió. Con Barnes sacó otra mentira con la que sabía que Tony lo iba a golpear hasta el cansancio; había dicho que ambos eran pareja. Ellos. Que apenas y se soportaban.

Bucky no se quedó con las ganas y cuando se quedaron a solas, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Steve.

—Está bien que la quieres, pero no te lleves entre las patas a los demás— le había dicho el alfa pelinegro antes de irse.

No iba a negar que se sentía culpable, su relación con Sharon se estaba cimentando en mentiras que tarde o temprano se descubrirían y la omega lo odiaría por el resto de su vida.

Unos días después de que hablara con Tony, ambos se vieron para ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo iban a actuar con el otro en su "matrimonio". Se encontraban sentados en una banca de Central Park, Tony comía una dona lentamente mientras Steve hablaba. Peter y Harley corrían por el pasto, jugando bajo la supervisión de los dos adultos.

—Le dije a Sharon que tú y yo no estamos separando porque dejamos de tener interés en el otro y que tú ya rehiciste tu vida.

—¿Y debo tratarte...?— dejó la pregunta al aire, para que fuera completada por Steve.

—No sé, trátame como si yo fuera Strange. Eso facilitaría las cosas— respondió Steve, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sabes lo que pides— dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Y cuál debe ser mi actitud?

—Sé tú mismo— dijo Steve con maldad en su voz—. Ya sabes, odioso, sarcástico...

Fue callado con un golpe que Tony le dio en el hombro. Ambos hombres se soltaron a reír. Los niños se acercaron a ellos al oírlos y se sentaron con ellos; más tarde fueron a ver a los animales.  
  
  
  


Al fin había llegado el día que Sharon tanto ansiaba, iba a conocer al esposo de Steve.

Ese día Steve había llamado desde temprano para avisarle a Tony dónde y a qué hora debían verse, su amigo accedió sin peros, pero dijo que tenía una junta un par de horas antes y que lo más probable era que llegase con un poco de retraso.

Rogers llevó a Sharon a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Manhattan. Podía costearlo dado que había trabajado para Stark Industries como jefe de seguridad (cuya paga había sido muy buena) y había hecho sus ahorros, después al salirse de ahí se metió como restaurador de pinturas en los museos y ganaba bien.

Su _cita_ había sido acordada para las seis de la tarde, pero ya eran las siete y media y no había rastro alguno de Tony. Le había mandado varios mensajes y llamado por igual, pero no fueron respondidos. Sharon estaba comenzando a impacientarse, se disculpaba en cada oración que decía por haberle obligado a esa reunión. Él la tranquilizaba asegurándole que no había ningún problema. En el lapso de retraso de Tony, tuvieron que pedir la comida aún con la ausencia.

Pero luego vieron el _Ferrari _rojo estacionarse enfrente y de él bajó Tony, vestido con uno de sus típicos trajes negros ejecutivos, ceñidos a su figura, su cabello castaño revuelto, su barba perfectamente cortada en forma de candado y sus ojos miel cubiertos por sus lentes oscuros.

Como la pared frontal del restaurante era cristal completamente, nadie despegó su vista de Stark durante todo el trayecto del auto hasta su mesa; su chófer, Happy, le había dado las llaves al _ballet parking _y siguió de cerca a su jefe.

De reojo vio a Sharon, quién literalmente tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Happy, ¿Ves a Rogers por algún lado— oyó preguntar al castaño y quiso rodar los ojos por el tono tan exagerado de su voz—. Ah, ya lo vi.

—¿Él es tu esposo?— preguntó ella en voz baja antes de que Tony llegase a ellos.

—Eso... creo.

—Lamento el retraso— fue lo primero que dijo Tony, tanto Steve como Sharon se habían puesto de pie para saludarlo. Dio un beso en la mejilla al alfa y a la chica igual, pero ella parecía pasmada. Luego de sentaron los tres—. Happy, ve y pide una mesa, come lo que quieras, yo lo pago.

Happy asintió a las palabras de Tony y se alejó de ahí sin prisa.

—Creí haberte dicho que la cena era a las seis— comentó Steve, mirando fijamente a Tony—. Ya pedí la comida.

—Y yo creí haberte dicho que iba a tener una junta con los accionistas de la empresa— refutó Stark con una sonrisa de advertencia, la que siempre ponía cuando no le gustaba la dirección que las cosas tomaban—. Siguen con su idea de que Pepper no está lo suficientemente capacitada para ser CEO de Stark Industries, ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella es la persona perfecta para ese puesto. Pero como no sacan sus cabezas de sus culos quieren que yo me case el hijo de Obadiah y le de la presidencia a ese inepto. ¡Que les den!

—¿Estas casado con Tony Stark?— preguntó Sharon anonadada. Tanto Steve como Tony se habían olvidado de la presencia de la rubia—. ¡Es increíble! Soy fan de la manera de cómo peleas por los derechos de los omegas y tus ideas y... Estoy muy feliz de conocerte.

—¿Gracias?

—Soy Sharon Carter— la omega le tendió la mano, que Tony aceptó con cierta incomodidad.

—Bueno, vi que ya sabes quién soy— respondió Tony, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Steve me ha hablado mucho de ti...

—¿En serio?— interrumpió Sharon, luego sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para seguir hablando—. Steve me dijo que se habían separado desde antes de conocerme pero, ¿De verdad no soy la razón de su divorcio?

—Para, niña— detuvo Tony levantando una mano—. Lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo, por ello no te preocupes— el castaño miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde hay un mesero? Necesito un trago.

Un mesero se acercó y le tomó el pedido a Tony, Steve detuvo el impulso de gruñirle al tipo que había comenzado a coquetear con su amigo. Y en la bandeja dónde le llevó la bebida, había dejado un papelito con su número.

—Uno más a mi colección— dijo con algo de diversión, teniendo el papel en la mano.

—Steve me dijo que llevan casados mucho tiempo, ¿Puedo saber cuánto?— preguntó Sharon tímida.

Steve se quedó paralizado, no había pensado en eso. Miró a Tony, que parecía estar en la misma situación que él. _Vamos, Rogers, _pensó, _¿Cuánto?._

—Catorce años— contestó Tony, tanto él como Sharon voltearon a verlo con sorpresa. Stark levantó una ceja, indiferente.

—Es... Mucho tiempo— dijo Sharon.

—Lo sé, éramos jóvenes y estúpidos como para pensar bien las cosas y nos casamos por impulso. Pero ya no es lo mismo— habló Tony, restándole importancia con un ademán—. Y la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar fue separarnos. Aunque nos tardamos mucho.

El rubio lo miró con intensidad, desconociéndolo por unos instantes.

—¿Y tienen hijos? No he oído nada en los medio sobre ustedes.

—No, mi vida privada es, efectivamente, privada. Mi padre y yo nos hemos encargado de mantener nuestra vida familiar en secreto— respondió Tony, no respondiendo la pregunta de Sharon.

Con esa cena, la rubia se había quedado tranquila al ver que lo que había entre Steve y Tony había terminado por completo.

Casi a las once se retiraron del lugar, Steve iba a llevar a Sharon a su casa y Tony se iba a ir en la propia con Happy. Platicaban mientras salían, el castaño le daba "consejos" a la chica de cómo llevar su relación con Steve.

El Ferrari le esperaba en el frente, con el chófer parado a un lado.

—Y no te preocupes querida, con la pensión que me está pidiendo, le va a alcanzar para mantenerte toda tu vida— dijo en broma Tony. Si Steve le había dicho que lo tratara como a Strange, eso iba a hacer.

Cuando Sharon iba a responder, el celular de Tony sonó en una llamada. El omega suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—¿Nick? ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó algo confuso por el remitente—. ¿Y dónde está mi padre?... ¿Y así quiere que se los deje? Pásame a Peter.

Steve abrió los ojos al oír el nombre del pequeño Stark y trató de agarrar del brazo a Tony, pero él no le hizo caso. Sharon miraba atenta al castaño.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen? Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa hace mucho tiempo, tú eres el más grande y debes de poner el ejemplo— el tono de voz de Stark era serio y molesto—. Sabes que al tío Nick no le gusta que le escondan su parche... Ya sé cómo es tu hermano pero tú también tienes culpa... ¿Qué? ¿Qué les he dicho de vender las cosas de los demás por eBay? A tu abuelo le va a dar un infarto cuando se entere que vendieron su auto y si Nick los castiga por vender sus parches, yo no haré nada. Es más, ustedes dos están castigados... No, nada de papá. Nos vemos en la casa, voy a hablar seriamente con ustedes.

Colgó y guardó el móvil.

Sharon miraba a Steve con reproche y éste a Tony con acusación. El omega se dio cuenta de lo acababa de hacer y se sintió muy culpable.

—Me esperan en casa, adiós Sharon— dijo y se subió al coche.

La rubia miró a Steve buscando una explicación de lo que había escuchado.

—¿Tienen hijos?

—Ah... Sí, dos. No te había dicho porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, por eso Tony no respondió cuando le preguntaste, le dije que no lo hiciera. ¿Estás molesto?

—Claro que no, adoro a los niños.

Ahora debía hablar con Peter y Harley.


	4. IV. Peter y Harley

Los dos niños le miraron con curiosidad, sin entender del todo la razón por la que estaban ahí.

Un par de días después de la cena que tuvo con Sharon y Tony, Steve fue por los hijos del último al salir estos de la escuela y los llevó a comer una hamburguesa a McDonald's para poder hablar con ellos. Esperaba de todo corazón que Peter y Harley aceptaran lo que estaba por pedirles. 

—Tío Steve, no es que no agradezca el gesto que tienes con nosotros, pero ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Mi papá lo sabe?— preguntó Peter un tanto preocupado.

—No tuve tiempo de avisarle, pero no te preocupes por ello— respondió con cierto nerviosismo.

—No nos preocupamos eso, tío, eres como un papá para nosotros— dijo Harley con obviedad, después de dar un corto sorbo a su refresco.

De algún modo se sitió aliviado por las inocentes palabras del pequeño rubio.

—Miren niños— comenzó a hablar—, hace un mes conocí a una chica...

—Ah sí, Sharon— interrumpió Peter, algo distraído por desenvolver su hamburguesa y la de su hermano.

—Papá dice que tiene que fingir ser tu esposo por una cosa que pasó, dice que fue muy estúpido— dijo Harley tomando su hamburguesa y dándole una mordida. Se quedó levemente anonadado por las palabras de Harley.

—Lenguaje— riñó—. ¿Tony les dijo?

—Papi nos cuenta todo— contestó Peter, luego hizo gestos y ademanes muy graciosos—, que Sharon estaba muy emocionada de conocer a su ídolo y la razón de su vivir.

Steve soltó una carcajada al oír a Peter. Viéndolos ahí, a los dos, comer a gusto, volvió a desear que esos dos niños fueran suyos.

—Tu padre exageró un poco— dijo entre risas—. Lo que quiero es pedirles un favor, niños.

—Lo que quieras, tío.

—¿Pueden fingir ser mis hijos?— soltó. Peter y Harley se quedaron pasmados un par de segundos, analizando las palabras del alfa frente a ellos.

El primero en salir de su estupor fue Peter, que tragó lo que estaba masticando antes de poder hablar.

—¿Qué opina mi papá de esto?

—Pues aún no lo sabe pero...— dijo Rogers, pero fue interrumpido por Harley.

—¿Esa de allá no es Kara?— preguntó el pequeño rubio a su hermano, señalando a la caja. Él, como estaba de espaldas, tuvo que voltearse.

En la barra de cajas, había una mujer rubia de espaldas. La miró con atención, había en ella algo que le parecía familiar, a sus ojos, era la misma mujer con la que Tony se había quedado aquella noche en el bar el día de su cumpleaños. En ese momento vestía normal, con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa blanca y no ese micro vestido del bar.

—Se llama Carol— corrigió Peter emocionado—, y sí, es ella. ¡Carol!

La mujer, que iba de salida, volteó para ver quién le había llamado, o si era para ella. No fue difícil que los viera, Carol sonrió amable y se acercó a ellos. Steve estaba tenso, con un rostro mortalmente serio. Era guapa, su cabello rubio caía en ondas por encima de sus hombros y tenía unos profundos ojos azules. Una alfa.

¿Cómo era posible que los niños la conocieran? ¿Tony se las había presentado? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada sobre que había vuelto a verla?

—Hola niños— saludó Carol con voz dulce—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Mi tío Steve nos trajo a comer— respondió Peter sonriente—. ¿También viniste a comer?

—No cariño, las hamburguesas son para tu papá, me mandó a comprarlas— dijo ella levantando la bolsa de papel. Steve apretó los dientes al oír que había estado con Tony—. Una disculpa— Carol se dirigió a él con voz apenada—, soy Carol Danvers.

—Steven Rogers.

—Sí, sé quién eres— contestó ella, luciendo ligeramente emocionada—, Tony me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Ella es novia de papá— dijo Harley parándose y abrazando a la mujer por las caderas.

—¿Su novia?— preguntó tranquilo, pero por dentro ardía en furia porque Tony no le había mencionado nada.

Carol lo miró, analizándolo, antes de sonreír.

—Nada oficial todavía— respondió ella, acariciando el cabello del niño.

—Carol es genial— intervino Peter—, el otro día nos llevó de paseo en uno de los aviones de la fuerza aérea.

—Me encantó cuando hiciste que el avión diera vueltas— dijo Harley.

—Soy capitana en la fuerza aérea— explicó ella cuando vio su rostro de confusión—. Niños, me voy. Su padre me está esperando.

Carol se despidió de ambos pequeños con un beso en la frente y con una inclinación de cabeza para él. Luego, la alfa desapareció de sus vistas.

—¿Cuándo la conocieron?— preguntó con inocencia a los Stark, que habían vuelto a comer sus hamburguesas.

—Hace ya varias semanas, un poco después del cumpleaños de papá. Ella es cool— respondió Peter—. Y sí, tío, sí te ayudaremos.

—Pueden llamarme como llaman a Strange, haremos como si yo fuera él— sugirió.

—No— dijo tajante el mayor de los hijos de Tony—. Tú no eres como él. Padre es muy diferente a ti.

—¿Entonces como les gustaría llamarme?

—Que tal... ¿Pops?— dijo Peter algo inseguro.

—Está bien ese, de hecho me encanta— habló con felicidad Steve—. Creí que así le decían a Stephen.

—A padre nunca le ha gustado que le llamemos así— se encogió de hombros Harley—. Sólo te pido algo a cambio... Pops.

—Dime, Harley.

—¿Puedes convencer a papá de que nos lleve a Malibú?

—Har... Tú papá ya dio sus razones y estoy de acuerdo con él. Pero puedo convencerlo de que los lleve a algún otro lado, como a Central Park.

—Está bien.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—_¡Estás loco, Rogers!— le gritó_ Tony por el teléfono. Steve llevaba a los hijos de su mejor amigo de regreso a su casa—._ ¡Casi meto una demanda a Stephen por creer que él se los había llevado!_

—Tranquilo Tony— trató de calmar al omega—, sólo llevé a los niños a comer unas hamburguesas.

—_Trinqiili__ Tini_— remedó el genio—. _Pepper casi se __infarta_ _cuando llegó y no los encontró. Steve, sabes que no me molesta que te lleves a mis hijos, pero avísame si lo haces. Sabes de los problemas que tengo con Stephen y súmale que me amenazó con meter una demanda por la patria potestad de los niños...—_ Tony hizo una pausa para dar un suspiro. Se quedó pasmado al oír sobre la demanda—._ Me dijo Carol que te conoció._

Torció los labios al oír el nombre de la alfa. Vio por el espejo retrovisor a los niños, que dormían plácidamente.

—Sí, gracias por decirme, _mejor amigo—_ dijo con molestia.

—_Lo siento, no había encontrado el momento para decirte. _

—¿Es la que conociste en el bar?— preguntó, no quería quedarse con la duda.

—_No, eso no funcionó. A ella la conocí gracias a Fury,_ _es una mujer increíble._

—Sí, tus hijos están fascinados con ella, ¿debo preocuparme?

—_No te pongas celoso, mis hijos te aman. Incluso más que a mí, creo._

—Oye Tony— cambió de tema. Extrañamente, las palabras del omega le infló su orgullo de alfa—. Quiero pedirte otro favor.

_—¿Quieres que mis hijos __finjan__ que son tuyos enfrente de Sharon?—_ preguntó con ironía. Juró que si estuviera ahí, tendría un gesto burlesco bailando en su rostro.

—Sí— respondió apenado—. Ya hablé con ellos y dijeron que sí. Hasta me van a llamar pops, me siento halagado.

—_Sólo te pido que seas cuidadoso con ellos respecto a lo que dices y haces. Son unos niños que lamentablemente no han tenido en sus vidas un padre presente y tú eres lo más cercano que tienen a ello_— habló Tony, realmente sincero.

—Claro que sí Tony, jamás haría algo para lastimar a tus hijos... Nuestros hijos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Los cuatro, Steve, Tony, Peter y Harley, se encontraban en el estacionamiento del McDonald's al que anteriormente Steve había llevado a los pequeños Stark, planeando bien lo que iban a decir y hacer. Peter y Harley no tenían mucho problema con ello, sólo tenían que evitar decirle _tío _enfrente de Sharon.

Ambos adultos estaban nerviosos por lo que pudiese pasar, rogando internamente que todo saliera bien.

Steve recibió un mensaje de Sharon, avisándole que ella ya se encontraba en el establecimiento esperando por ellos. Volteó a ver a Tony, en el asiento trasero abrazando a sus dos hijos, murmurándoles cosas que él no escuchó, respetando su privacidad.

—Sharon nos espera— avisó.

Tony hizo que los niños salieran primero para después seguirle él. Al bajar se acomodó su traje negro.

—Brindemos un buen show— dijo Tony con sarcasmo.

Los cuatro entraron al establecimiento de forma rápida, Steve buscando con la mirada a su novia. Finalmente la encontró sentada en una de las mesas que estaban pegadas a la entrada al área de juegos.

Sharon al verles, sonrió y les esperó a que ellos llegaran. Le dio un beso en los labios a Steve, de forma de saludo.

—Hola querida, espero que no te hayamos hecho esperar mucho— saludó Tony, dándose un beso en la mejilla con Sharon.

—Claro que no— dijo ella. Luego fijó su mirada oscura en los dos niños que se escondían tras las piernas del omega—. ¿Ellos son sus hijos?

—Sí— contestó Steve—. Él es Peter, el más grande— acarició el cabello castaño del menor, quién sonrió encantador—, y él es Harley.

El rubio levantó la mano, un poco más tenso que su hermano mayor.

—Hola pequeños— Sharon se agachó a la altura de los Stark, saludándoles con cariño—. Mi nombre es Sharon y soy la novia de su padre.

—Hola— contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Son tan lindos!— chilló la rubia con emoción, acariciando y revolviendo el cabello de los cachorros.

Tony se removió con una pizca de incomodidad.

—Como no van a ser lindos si son mis hijos— trató de bromear el castaño, por suerte no notaron que su sonrisa fue completamente falsa—. Pero sentémonos, no somos soldados.

—¿Cuántos años tienen?— preguntó la chica, muy atentamente a las respuestas de los dos niños.

—Tengo once, voy a cumplir los doce en agosto— respondió primero Peter, muy educado.

—Y yo acabo de cumplir diez— dijo Harley con orgullo.

—¡Que tiernos!

—Papi— llamó en voz baja Peter. Tony se inclinó un poco para oír a su hijo—. ¿Podemos ir a los juegos?

—No creo que los dejen pasar, pero vayan— accedió Tony y los dos niños asintieron con energía y corrieron al área infantil.

—¿Cómo se tomaron la separación de ustedes?— preguntó Sharon con cierta preocupación cuando los Stark se alejaron de ahí.

—Fueron muy maduros a pesar de ser uno niños— suspiró Tony—. Pero doy gracias que Steve siempre ha estado con ellos...

Pasos corriendo lo interrumpió, Peter y Harley volvieron a ellos con un rostro decaído.

—No nos dejaron subir.

—Vengan, vamos a pedir las hamburguesas— dijo Steve poniéndose de pie, haciendo un ademán a los niños, que saltarin emocionados—. ¿De qué quieres la tuya, Shar?

—Una sencilla, gracias — respondió ella, sonriendo enamorada.

Steve se fue con Peter y Harley, dejándolos a solas.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo... personal?

—Claro, con confianza— dijo Tony.

—Quiero tener hijos con Steve— habló Sharon, algo dentro de Tony le causó molestia la confesión. Lo atribuyó al hecho de que para él era muy pronto que ella ya pensara en hijos—. Pero me aterra el embarazo, siento que no lo voy a aguantar. ¿Cómo es?

—¿El embarazo?— ella asintió—. Pues a mi parecer, cada uno es diferente. Con Peter no tuve molestias, nada de mareos, náuseas, vómitos, cambios de humor, eso sí, me daban unos antojos horribles y asquerosos. En cambio con Harley fue todo lo contrario. Es algo difícil de aguantar, si te soy honesto. Ver como tú cuerpo va cambiando, tu barriga crece cada vez más, las estrías que salen y que muy difícilmente se quitan, que la ropa que te gusta ya no te quede porque, aunque te digan que sí, tu cuerpo no vuelve a ser el mismo o los terribles dolores del parto. Pero todo vale la pena, lo sientes cuando tienes a tu bebé en tus brazos.  
  
—Wow, no lo había pensado así— dijo Sharon anonadada por las palabras de Tony—. Steve es un gran padre, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, el mejor— concordó el omega viendo a Steve regresar a ellos, con Harley montado en su espalda y Peter agarrado de su mano.

—En un rato nos llaman— dijo Steve bajando a Harley. Luego se sentó junto a Sharon, los niños junto a su progenitor.

—¿Y ustedes están de acuerdo con que su padre y yo salgamos?— preguntó Sharon a los pequeños.

—Pues sí, si pops es feliz— respondió Peter.

—¿Y tú Harley?

—Supongo que sí— dijo el pequeño rubio algo desganado—. Pero él casi no tiene tiempo para nosotros y mi papi canceló el viaje que teníamos planeado por eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Tony con advertencia. Peter miraba atento a su hermano, pendiente de lo que estaba provocando.

—¿Es por mí que no tiene tiempo?— cuestionó Sharon a Harley pero mirando mal al alfa.

—Sí, íbamos a ir a nuestra casa en Malibú.

Los adultos se quedaron en silencio, Tony queriendo ahorcar a su hijo menor, Sharon molesta con Steve por descuidar a sus _hijos_ y Steve queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase.

—No cancelé el viaje— habló Tony queriendo componer la metida de pata de su hijo—, te dije que lo íbamos a posponer porque yo tenía pendientes con la empresa. No cambies las cosas.

Harley sonrió con malicia al ver que su capricho iba a ser cumplido.

—Y podemos invitar a Sharon para que conviva con ustedes.

—¿Sí iremos a Malibú?— preguntó Peter.

—Sí, iremos a Malibú.


	5. V. Malibú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia disfuncional se va a Malibú

Natasha le miraba con cierta diversión, resultándole gracioso la forma en la que Pepper regañaba a su mejor amigo por "irresponsable". La alfa de cabello rojo intenso y unos brillantes ojos verdes estaba de visita, aprovechando que su omega, Bruce, estaba en casa de sus padres.

—No puedes simplemente irte cuando se está moviendo todo a California— la voz cansada y enojada de Pepper. Tony estaba sentado en el sofá viendo con aburrimiento a la beta pelirroja.

—Voy a ir a Malibú Peps— dijo el omega—, está a unos minutos, cualquier cosa avísame y voy.

—Por cierto, ¿a qué hora salen?— preguntó la alfa con malicia, Pepper regresó su mirada a Romanoff algo desconcertada.  
Tony le vio con molestia antes de revisar su reloj con despreocupación.

—A medio día.

—¡Tony!

—¿No deberías estar allá, entonces?— preguntó Nat, sonriendo.

—¿Y así llevaste a los niños con el señor Stark? Se te está haciendo tarde, el hangar está a hora y media de aquí— dijo en tono de regaño, Pepper. El omega se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

—Peps, ¿Se qué me sirve tener mi propio avión si no me van a esperar?

—No puedo negar que el hobbit tiene razón— rió Natasha bajo la mala mirada de Tony por el apodo.

—¿Y si Carol pregunta por ti, qué le voy a decir?— preguntó Pepper más relajada.

—Ella sabe de mi situación— respondió Tony con despreocupación—, se encontró con Steve el otro día con los niños y le pareció divertido todo este circo, dice que es como una telenovela de bajo presupuesto.

—¿Steve la conoció?

—Wow— dijo la pelirroja sorprendida—, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Yo realmente creí que ibas en serio con Danvers.

—Con Tony nunca se sabe— refutó la beta—, hace unos días los niños me dijeron que Carol estaba por ser la novia de Tony, pero ahora dice que finge ser esposo de Steve por... la verdad no me acuerdo.

—Lo mío con Carol es estrictamente profesional, una vez que termine el diseño de los aviones se irá a Noruega a ver a su novia o algo así le entendí— explicó el omega—. Además, ninguna persona es digna de mí, todos son simples mortales.

—¡Tony!

Los tres se soltaron a reír con ganas, siguiendo con su plática.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Llegaron al hangar privado de Stark a las tres y media. Steve esperaba con los brazos cruzados en clara señal de molestia por su evidente retraso; Sharon por su parte, estaba sentada en el suelo leyendo una revista juvenil al fondo del hangar.

Happy se dispuso a bajar las maletas de la cajuela del coche para que los empleados las subieran a la aeronave y los niños corrieron al jet emocionados sin preocuparse en saludar a nadie.

—Llevamos aquí más de tres horas Tony— reprochó el alfa rubio en voz baja.

—No empieces— advirtió Tony quitándose sus gafas rojas—. Ya estoy aquí.

Tony reparó en que había varias maletas junto a Sharon, maletas que comenzaron a subir al avión.

—¿Se llevan toda su casa o qué?

—No Tony, verás...

—El baño está de lujo— una voz masculina interrumpió a Steve, que miró apenado a su mejor amigo al ver que el rostro de Tony se deformaba en una mueca de disgusto y sorpresa.

El omega se volteó a para ver al dueño de esa voz, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Bucky.

—¿Qué hace el piojoso aquí?— preguntó Tony molesto, regresando su vista a Steve.

Tony sintió unas manos en su cintura que hicieron que viera a la cara a Barnes y este le dio un ligero beso en los labios. El omega estaba a punto de explotar pero el alfa de cabello oscuro habló.

—Nuestro querido amigo le dijo a su noviecita que tú y yo somos pareja— dijo Barnes mirando mal al rubio—. Y deja de decirme así.

—¿Que tú hiciste qué? ¿Con qué derecho?

—¡Perdón!

—Te quiero ayudar, Steve, pero esto ya lo estás llevando muy lejos y no te ofendas Barnes pero qué asco— dijo Tony con desagrado—. Así que haremos esto: vas a decir que te cayó mal el almuerzo y te vas a ir a tu casa— habló a Bucky como si charlara con un niño pequeño.

—Pero quiero conocer Malibú— se quejó el alfa pelinegro—. No es mi culpa que el idiota este— señaló al rubio— le guste mentir.

Steve no pudo decir nada en su defensa porque Sharon se acercó corriendo, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras abrazaba sus revistas a su pecho.

—¡Tony, que bueno que llegas!— dijo la omega al llegar a ellos, no notó los rostros molestos de los castaños—. ¿Y los niños?

—Ya están arriba— respondió señalando el avión—, están emocionados. No sé habían subido a ese, el que nosotros regularmente usamos es uno más pequeño.

—Señor Stark— una azafata salió del jet, llamándolo—. El piloto pregunta si ya están listos para despegar.

—Sí linda— contestó el omega. La azafata regresó al interior y él se volteó a sus amigos—. Adelante, disfruten el viaje.

Sharon dio un salto y corrió al jet, siendo seguida por el alfa de cabello oscuro. Cuando Steve iba a caminar, Tony lo detuvo por el brazo.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

Dicho esto, el omega comenzó a caminar dejando atrás al rubio.  
  
  
  
  


El viaje duró alrededor de cinco horas, Peter, Harley y Sharon miraban encantados las luces de las ciudades por la ventanilla. Steve miraba a Tony dormir con tranquilidad en el asiento de enfrente; Bucky leía una de las revistas de Sharon con desinterés.

Aterrizaron en el hangar que tenía ahí, donde un auto ya les esperaba para llevarlos a la mansión. Happy se había quedado en Manhattan. De ahí a la casa serían otra hora.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, los niños se habían quedado dormidos del cansancio del viaje así que Steve cargó a Harley y Bucky a Peter; Tony los guió a la habitación de los pequeños para que los acostara.

—Jarvis, ¿Estás ahí?— preguntó Tony al aire. Sharon estaba sentada en uno de los sofás a un lado de Steve y con Buck enfrente.

Un hombre mayor salió de uno de los pasillos, vestido de traje, cabello castaño que comenzaba a teñirse de blanco por la edad y ojos claros. Un beta.

—Joven Tony, qué gusto que esté aquí— dijo el hombre con cordialidad. El omega se acercó a darle un abrazo.

—Sharon, él es Edwin Jarvis, es como mi segundo padre— presentó Tony cuando rompió el abrazo con él. Jarvis inclinó la cabeza con educación, saludando.

—Estaré a su disposición mientras se hospeden aquí— dijo el beta—. La cena está lista por si gustan alimentarse, el viaje fue largo.

—Yo si le tomaré la palabra— dijo Bucky poniéndose de pie—. Tengo hambre.

—Yo también, si no es molestia— secundó Sharon con algo de timidez.

—Cenamos todos, J— dijo Tony—. Te ayudo a poner la mesa.

Así Tony y Jarvis salieron de la sala de estar, siendo seguidos por Barnes, que quería ver que había de comida.

Sharon miraba su alrededor con administración, la sala de estar tenía un gran ventanal que daba vista al océano, había un cuadro de tamaño mediano donde salían los padres de Tony con él de pequeño y otro dónde salía Tony con sus dos hijos. Se preguntó la razón por la cual Steve no salía en él, más no quiso expresar su duda.

—¿Viviste aquí alguna vez?— preguntó Sharon.

—Sí. Antes de que nos cambiaramos a Nueva York.

—Gracias, Steve, por hacer esto.

—No es nada.

—Para mí significa mucho. Yo hubiera querido que mis padres fueran lo maduros que son ustedes, que pueden convivir en armonía aún cuando lo suyo ya acabó y están siguiendo sus vidas por aparte.

Bucky regresó algo agitado para avisarles que la cena estaba servida. Steve le preguntó la razón de su estado.

—Me perdí, terminé en el sótano.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Peter y Harley estaban ahí también, ellos ya habían empezado. Tony estaba sentado en la cabecera del comedor con uno de sus hijos a cada lado y Jarvis sentado a un lado de Harley. Bucky se sentó junto a Peter y Sharon y Steve seguidos de Barnes.

Comenzaron una plática amena, más que nada Tony explicándole a Bucky y a Sharon (que eran los que no conocían la mansión) donde quedaba cada habitación y la manera de no perderse.

—Joven Tony, si no es indebido de mi parte, ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se encuentra el señor Stark?— preguntó en algún momento Jarvis.

—Extrañándote, se queja de su mayordomo actual, dice que es un inútil— respondió Tony—. No me sorprendería si un día se viene a vivir aquí contigo o manda por ti.

—Ana y yo hemos estado pensando en regresar a Manhattan...— dijo Jarvis, pero no pudo continuar dado que fue interrumpido.

—¡Sí!— exclamó Harley feliz—. Regresa a casa.

—Según tengo entendido, joven Harley, ustedes ya tienen un Jarvis— la voz del mayordomo era suave y con un toque de diversión.

—Pero podemos tener dos— ahora habló Peter.

—Su abuelo necesita más a Jarvis que nosotros, el tío Nick ya ha de estar fastidiado de él— rió Tony, pero fue reprendido por Jarvis casi de inmediato—. Era broma, J.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer mañana?— preguntó Sharon—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—No sé, ¿Qué quieren hacer niños? Ya que por ustedes estamos aquí— dijo Tony con un tono de voz de falsa tranquilidad.

—¡Quiero nadar con delfines!— gritó Harley.

—¡Quiero ir a Disneyland!— gritó Peter.

—Harley, puedes ver delfines desde el muelle o surfear en la zona donde ellos están, pero no puedes nadar con ellos— dijo Tony—. Mañana podemos bajar a la playa.

—¡Sí!  
  


Después de la cena, Tony guió a sus invitados a las que serían sus habitaciones, lo suficientemente separadas de la suya y la de sus hijos. Dio a Bucky la habitación contigua a la suya por pura apariencia ya que Sharon creía que ellos eran pareja. Las habitaciones estaban conectadas por una puerta que fue hecha cuando sus hijos estaban muy pequeños y Stephen y él tenían que pararse en la noche a revisar que estuvieran bien. Así, frente a Sharon, Bucky y él compartirían habitación, pero una vez adentro, el alfa iría a la otra habitación.

Suspiró al ver los diez mensajes de Strange y las cuatro llamadas perdidas. Sólo leyó los mensajes, preguntaba dónde estaban (al parecer había ido a su casa esa tarde después de que ellos se habían ido) y le exigía que regresara pronto. Le dejó un mensaje con J.A.R.V.I.S y se acostó a dormir.

O trató, los ronquidos de Barnes pasaban las paredes.

—J, activa la insonorización de paredes— ordenó. Dio gracias al cielo cuando se dejó de escuchar el molesto sonido.

¿Qué les esperaba durante ese viaje?  
  
  
  
  



	6. VI. Convivencia familiar no tan familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de la vida de nuestra hermosa familia de mentira

Tony observaba a sus hijos jugar en la arena, intentando inútilmente de construir un castillo; Bucky a su lado, picaba con insistencia el suelo con un palo tratando de hacer salir a un cangrejo.

—¿Puedes comportarte?— preguntó con desagrado.

—Espera— dijo el alfa concentrado, removiendo un poco la arena con la punta del pie—. Ya casi sale, ya ca...

Bucky se paró con rapidez, pegando un brinco como un resorte, gritando a todo lo que daba su pulmón mientras sacudía su pie velozmente. Tony soltó una carcajada al ver al cangrejo prendido en el dedo gordo de Barnes.

Steve, sentado junto a Sharon a unos metros, los miraba con un rostro serio.

—¡Maldito cangrejo!— gritó Buck cuando el crustáceo le soltó.

—Nadie te dijo que lo molestaras.

—¡Tío piojoso no digas malas palabras, pops dice que es de mala educación!— dijo Harley desde su lugar, sin mirar realmente a Bucky.

Tony apretó los labios tratando de detener la risa por el apodo; el alfa miró de mala manera al omega y se acercó a él. Para molestarlo, le plantó un beso en la boca, que Tony no pudo negar por la presencia de Sharon. Cuando se separaron, miró con advertencia a Bucky. Ya se vengaría después.

—Dile a mis hijastros que me dejen de decir así.

—No es mi culpa que seas un piojoso— Tony sonrió con suficiencia cuando el alfa se alejó molesto.

—¿Tony está todo bien?— preguntó Steve, pero en su voz se oía cierta reticencia

A Steve, por su parte, no le había agradado en lo absoluto la acción de su amigo. ¿No sé suponía que se odiaba a muerte con su Tony? Incitó a Sharon a ir a donde sus amigos para unirse a la plática; iniciaron una conversación acerca de la marea, los delfines que se distinguían a lo lejos.

Al poco rato, Peter llegó corriendo a ellos pidiendo ir a nadar, su hermano traía el rostro decaído; Sharon accedió a meterse al agua para cuidarlo y rápido ingresaron al mar. Harley se quedó con su padre.

Los tres adultos se quedaron admirando el cuerpo curvilíneo de la omega en su traje de baño.

—Te sacaste la lotería con ese cuerpo, hermano— comentó Bucky. El pequeño rubio miró con mala cara al pelinegro.

—Quisiera tener un cuerpo así de firme— dijo Tony.

—¿Y por qué no te metes Har?— preguntó Steve, ignorando las palabras de sus amigos.

—No sé nadar— respondió el niño con el rostro bajo.

—¿Y así quieres nadar con delfines?— preguntó Barnes—. ¿A qué querías venir a Malibú?

—No lo pensé bien— dijo Harley a punto de llorar—. Quería venir a casa.

—Metiste a tu padre en un aprieto para venir aquí y...

—Ya, James— cortó Steve serio, acariciando el cabello de Harley. Barnes supo que era mejor cerrar la boca al oír su verdadero nombre.

—Deja a mi hijo en paz, Barnes— dijo Tony molesto—. Que al fin y al cabo quién paga todo soy yo.

—Mi padre iba a enseñarme a nadar pero ha estado ocupado— quiso excusarse el niño.

—Ocupado siendo un idiota— gruñó Steve, abrazando más contra sí al pequeño Stark.

—¡Oigan chicos!— llamó Sharon desde el mar—. ¡Vengan, el agua está deliciosa!

Tony tomó a su hijo de la mano y se encaminó a la playa, queriéndolo alejar de Bucky y sus estupideces. Al llegar a la orilla se quitó la playera, quedándose solamente en su traje de baño.

Steve y Bucky se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el esbelto cuerpo del omega; antes de Peter y Harley, Tony tenía una figura normal, masculina, pero después de dos embarazos, sus caderas se ensancharon y cintura se remarcó (aunque no tanto como para ver femenina). Y sumando eso al respingado trasero que tenía...

—No sé que le envidia Tony al cuerpo de Sharon si el suyo está...— habló Buck pero no terminó su oración dado que Steve le soltó un golpe en la espalda—. Está bien, está bien. Me callo, no sabía que eras tan celoso.

Y antes de que Steve le diera otro golpe, corrió al mar junto a su novio de mentira y sus hijos.

Steve no tardó en seguirlo, ciertamente acalorado al ver el cuerpo de Tony. Se sentía avergonzado y mal por su reacción. Llegó a Sharon, que se encontraba un poco decaída porque Peter la dejó en cuanto vio a su padre entrar al agua. Bucky tenía en sus hombros a Peter y Tony a Harley, y ambos niños se empujaban mientras reían. Él quería ser parte de ese momento pero no podía porque estaba con su novia.

—Pops— llamó Peter a Steve—. ¿Podemos ir a Disneyland?

—¡Joven Tony!— gritó Jarvis desde la orilla, impidiendo a Steve de contestar. El omega volteó a ver a su mayordomo—. ¡Tiene una llamada urgente!

Bajó a su hijo menor de sus hombros y lo puso junto a Steve para poder salir del agua. Jarvis tenía el teléfono en las manos, notó como el rostro de Tony cambió al contestar y se alejó para ingresar a la casa siendo seguidos por el beta. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con que debían regresar con Tony.

Una vez adentro, Steve preguntó por su mejor amigo a Jarvis y éste le dio su ubicación. Rápido subió a la recámara de Tony y lo encontró aventando las figuras de cerámica que decoraban su habitación.

—Hey, cálmate. Tranquilo, todo está bien— dijo, soltando un poco de su aroma para tranquilizarlo.

—¡No!— gritó Tony alejándose de él—. ¡Todo está mal!

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡El desgraciado de Strange me metió una demanda por incumplimiento de los acuerdos a los que llegamos cuando nos divorciamos!— exclamó el omega con llanto—. Quiere quitarme a mis hijos por venir aquí sin su consentimiento.

Un balde de agua fría le cayó encima cuando oyó las palabras de Tony. No se imaginaba a Stark sin sus hijos, que eran la luz de sus ojos. Sin dudarlo lo abrazó y dejó que llorara en su pecho. Steve se sintió completo en ese momento.

—Creo que todos tuvieron razón al decirme que no me casara con ese idiota.

—Nunca escuchas— rió suavemente Steve junto a Tony. El alfa acariciaba el cabello ondulado del castaño.

Unos toques en la puerta rompieron el momento íntimo que se había creado. Tony se separó para limpiarse la cara y Steve quiso atraerlo y apretarlo contra sí.

—¿Chicos?— era Sharon, sonaba preocupada—. ¿Está todo bien? El señor Jarvis pregunta por el menú para la comida.

— Ya voy, yo hablo con él— respondió Tony. Sharon pareció irse—. No le digas a nadie de este vergonzoso momento.

Dijo y salió.

Lo encontró en la cocina platicando con su novia sobre comidas y sazones. Bucky y los niños miraban la televisión en la sala, algo llamado _Escandalosos._

—¿Qué vamos a comer?— preguntó casual.

—Sharon quiere que cocine lasaña— respondió Tony.

—Quiero ver cómo la prepara, a él le sale deliciosa y quiero aprender para ti— dijo Sharon coqueta.

—Claro que me sale deliciosa— se mofó Tony—. Mi madre era italiana y me pasó su sazón, ¿quién crees que le prepara lasaña a este grandote?— preguntó refiriéndose a él—. Cuando mi mamá vivía, todos los fines de semana le preparaba un poco a Steve, así que cuando ella murió yo me encargué de hacérsela. No creas que esos músculos son de verdad. Son pura pasta.

Sharon rió por el comentario y se quedó en la cocina con Tony para ayudarlo a cocinar.

[••]

—A ver, a ver— Sharon se acomodó en el suelo, emocionada—. ¿Quién es la persona a la que más admiran?

Estaban todos en la sala, sentados en el piso con cojines y palomitas, jugando a las 20 preguntas. Todos estaban ahí, hasta Jarvis.

—Mi papá— respondió Peter y Harley al mismo tiempo.

—Mi madre— dijo Tony.

—Mi esposa— dijo Jarvis.

—Tony— dijo Steve sin duda, el alfa y el se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

—A Paul McCartney— dijo Bucky y todos lo miraron—. ¿Qué?

—Nada— dijo Tony, removiendose incómodo de repente—. Mi turno, si tuvieran que elegir entre ser rico toda tu vida y vivir sin amor o encontrar al amor de tu vida pero no llegar a ser rico nunca, ¿Qué elegirían?

—Ser rico— contestó Barnes.

—Encontrar al amor de mi vida— dijeron los demás adultos. Los niños no supieron qué responder.

—Eres el único que quiere vivir sin amor, Bucky— dijo con burla Tony.

—¿Qué los pone tristes?— preguntó Steve, era su turno.

—Que mi mamá no haya conocido a mis hijos— dijo el omega.

—Que One Direction se haya separado— se quejó Sharon.

Jarvis y Bucky dieron su punto de vista y miraron a Harley expectantes, pero niño no quería hablar.

—Puedes tener confianza en nosotros— animó la omega.

—Que mi padre no tenga tiempo para mí— finalmente respondió el rubio antes de soltar unas lágrimas traicioneras. Peter lo abrazó y Tony lo cargó en brazos antes de irse con sus dos hijos, no queriendo empeorar la situación.

Steve no sabía que decir o hacer. Quería más que nada ir donde Strange y molerlo a golpes por ser tan idiota y hacerle daño a su familia. Sharon se levantó molesta con Steve por la confesión de Harley pensando que se refería a él.

La rubia se dirigió a la habitación de Tony, queriendo hablar con él y disculparse. Tocó y el genio desde dentro de indicó que pasara; Tony tenía a Peter y a Harley con medio cuerpo sobre él, la cara enterrada en su cuello aspirando su aroma. No se inmutaron al oírla.

—Quiero disculparme— comenzó Sharon—, no creí que mi relación con Steve fuera a causarle daño a tus hijos. He tratado de no ocupar tanto del tiempo de Steve porque quiero que esté con ellos— señaló a los niños—, sé lo difícil que es que los padres se separen y no quiero que Peter y Harley pasen por lo que yo.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, querida— dijo Tony—. No se referían a Steve sino a mí— mintió el omega—, con mi trabajo casi no los veo.

—¿Es enserio? ¿No lo dices por hacerme sentir bien?

—Claro que no. Y para que te animes la noche, mañana iremos a firmar los papeles de divorcio. Steve será todo tuyo.

Sharon salió de la habitación feliz por la noticia (no en un mal sentido) yendo en busca de Steve.

[•••]

—Necesito que vengas conmigo, Steve— habló Tony llamando su atención. Se encontraba sentado en el balcón mirando al mar; Sharon jugaba en la piscina con Peter y Harley.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Pepper llegó y me necesita en Stark Industries— respondió Tony—. No tardaremos mucho, es una coartada, le dije a Sharon que hoy firmaríamos los papeles del divorcio.

Algo dolió dentro Steve.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la empresa de Tony, platicando sobre lo mucho que extrañaban vivir en Malibú. Pepper les esperaba en la entrada con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Necesito que me prometas que no vas a hacer nada tonto, ¿Oíste?— dijo Pepper en cuanto le vio—. Justin Hammer está adentro, tu padre hizo negocios con él. No me ha visto, él cree que se reunirá con Howard. Pobre iluso. Iré a tu casa por unos papeles que dejé allí y que son de Hammer.

Pepper habló tan rápido que no alcanzó a analizar la mitad cuando ella ya se había ido. Maldijo a su padre por dentro.

Puso su mejor sonrisa falsa para saludar al alfa que había sido un dolor de cabeza toda su adolescencia. Justin estaba sentado en la recepción mirando todo con un café en la mano. Steve lo siguió por detrás.

—¡Tony, querido!— exclamó el alfa al verlo—. Tiene tiempo que no te veía.

—Y por mí hubiera sido más— dijo el con una sonrisa falsa.

—Ay Tony, tan simpático como siempre— Hammer se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero retrocedió al ver a Steve, parado con el rostro serio y tenso—. Escuché el rumor de que te habías casado, ¿Este es tu marido?

—Ahh...

—Sí— respondió Steve firme, pasando una mano por la cintura del omega.

—¿Y qué tal te trata, eh? ¿Sí te satisface?

Steve molesto le tomó de las solapas del saco gruñendo, lo que provocó que el café que traía en las manos cayera sobre Tony, que pegó un grito de dolor al sentir lo caliente del líquido. Rogers inmediatamente soltó a Hammer y revisó s Tony.

—¿Estás bien?

—Vayamos a casa, tengo que cambiarme— dijo con desagrado—. Tú también vienes, los papeles están en mi casa.

De regreso llamó a Pepper avisándole que iban para allá. Deseaban que no se encontrara Sharon por ahí.  
  
  
  


Sharon disfrutaba del sol en la piscina, los pequeños Stark jugaban con una pelota junto a Jarvis. Quería una vida así para ella y Steve, una casa cálida, dos hijos, una vida feliz en resumidas cuentas. Oyó voces en el interior, supuso que Tony y Steve habían vuelto.

Pidió a Jarvis que cuidara a los niños en lo que ella iba a saludar, pero se encontró a un completo extraño en la sala. Un alfa, rubio y de ojos claros.

—¿Hola?— habló, el hombre la vio y se miró brevemente desconcertado.

—¿Y tú quién eres?— preguntó él.

—Soy Sharon, la...

—Aquí tiene los papeles— interrumpió una tercera voz. Una mujer vestida de traje se acercó a ellos; ella era bellísima, alta, delgada, de un cabello pelirrojo que rozaba lo rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules.

—Tu debes ser la famosa Pepper Potts— el alfa desvío la atención de ella, luciendo más interesado en la mujer—. Oí su conversación con Tony en el carro, ¿Aún te haces cargo de traerle la ropa limpia? ¿Por qué no vino él a darme los papeles?

—Hago todo lo que pida y requiera el señor Stark— respondió ella con una sonrisa—, y eso incluye en ocasiones sacar la basura, ¿le falta algo?

Quiso reír al ver la cara que puso el alfa y sintió un gran respeto por Pepper al atreverse a hablarse así siendo ella una beta.

—No nada, gracias.

—¿Quiere que le acompañe a la puerta?— preguntó Pepper.

—Conozco el camino.

Cuando el alfa se fue, la beta se soltó a reír.

—Lamento que hayas visto eso— se disculpó la pelirroja—. Soy Pepper, mejor amiga de Tony.

—Sharon— dijo ella presentándose—. ¿Quién era ese?

—Un aliado indeseado. Ven, Tony y Steve están en la cocina.


	7. VII. Lo que buscas ha estado frente a ti todo el tiempo

—Entonces— habló Sharon pensativa—, ¿no debo de darle de comer maní?

—No, es alérgico— contestó Tony dejado su taza de café en la mesita de centro—, si se lo das se inflará como una pelota y se le cerrará la garganta.

Ambos estaban sentados en el balcón, mirando al mar con tranquilidad. La omega le había pedido consejos para tratar a Steve después de que se casaran; Tony había accedido de buena manera, sus hijos habían salido con su padre de mentira y su padrastro de mentira a comprar hamburguesas de queso para él.

—Si quiere café, el agua debe de estar hirviendo y ponle dos de azúcar y dos de café. Jamás le des té negro, lo odia— continuó el castaño—, a su comida hay que ponerle poca sal y no dejes que tome mucho frío, cuando era niño sufrió asma y, aunque ya lo controló, tienes que ser muy precavida con ello. No desayuna si pasan de las once y no come si pasan de las cuatro, así que acostúmbrate a que la comida esté lista antes de esas horas, pero no te preocupes, a él le gusta cocinar. Acostúmbrate a que a las seis de la mañana se pare a correr y a hacer ejercicio y que se vaya a dormir antes de las diez. No come frituras ni dulces, detesta la comida rápida y si se pone terco con que debes de comer sano, no habrá manera de que le quites esa idea de la cabeza. Evita hablar de política frente a él, si no te gusta, porque te dará una plática que te sacará fechas y datos del siglo pasado. No le compres corbatas, tiene muchas y no las utiliza, no le gustan.

Sharon escuchaba atenta a cada palabra dicha por el _ex _de Steve y con cada oración que salía de la boca de Tony se iba sintiendo más y más insignificante en la vida del alfa. Stark lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Y viendo en retrospectiva, durante el par de días que llevaban ahí, parecía que ellos habían ido de vacaciones familiares y ella sólo era una invitada.

—... Le encantan los perros, así que no te sorprendas si un día llega a tu casa con uno— Tony siguió, inconsciente, hablando—; al igual que los bebés, cuando nacieron Peter y Harley no los soltaba, ni siquiera a mí. Descubrirás que él es una calca exacta de su madre, ¿lo has notado?

La rubia bajó la cabeza algo apenada.

—No conozco a su madre— dijo ella algo decaída.

—¿En serio? Creí que Steve ya te habría llevado con Sarah. No te preocupes, la amarás.

—Se ve que lo conoces de toda la vida— comentó Sharon en voz baja.

Tony cayó en cuenta de ello. Era verdad, jamás había prestado atención de que había pasado prácticamente toda su vida al lado de Steve al grado de saber a la perfección lo que le gustaba y disgustaba. Incluso de qué lado de la cama le gustaba dormir.

—Pues..., sí— dijo él, pensativo—, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños.

—¿Entonces por qué se divorciaron?

El omega se quedó callado sin saber que decir. No tenía una respuesta a ello por la pregunta de imprevisto.

—No tienes porqué responderme— continuó la mujer—, admiro lo maduro que eres al darme consejos a mí, la novia de tu ex.

—Quiero que sea feliz— dijo Tony, mirando al frente. Por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos que tenía con su mejor amigo—, y sé que esto es importante para él. Verás, cuando éramos niños, el sufrió mucho; era delgado, escuálido, y los demás alfas e incluso omegas, lo humillaban por su aspecto débil y sus inseguridades se dispararon hasta el cielo. Bucky y yo somos las únicas personas que hemos estado ahí para él además de su mamá. Que tú lo hayas aceptado tal y como es, significa mucho para mí.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear por los recuerdos.

—Siempre supe que Steve encontraría a su persona ideal y formaría su familia. Estoy feliz de que seas tú.

—Tú y los niños son su familia, Tony.

—¿Qué?— preguntó algo desconcertado, habiendo olvidado la farsa de que él era el esposo de Steve.

—Ustedes son su familia— repitió—, si él y yo tenemos hijos, seremos como una extensión de ella. Incluso si no, no es difícil encariñarse con los tuyos, ellos me bastan...

Tony dejó de prestar atención a lo que la chica decía.

_"Ustedes son su familia"_ esa frase resonaba en su mente.

Se sintió de regreso en el tiempo, cuando tenía diez y se había escapado de casa por una pelea con su padre, llegando a ese barrio, perdido, y yendo al callejón donde provenían los quejidos de dolor. Donde vio a un niño que le doblaba el tamaño golpeando a un rubio flaco, que trataba de defenderse con todas sus fuerzas; por impulso se metió en la pelea, saliendo él también golpeado. Ese rubio era Steve, del cual ya no se despegó. Todas las tardes pedía a Jarvis que lo llevara con él, al parque, a pesar de las negativas de su padre. Desde entonces inició su amistad.

Recordó las veces que, en su adolescencia, soñaba con ser la pareja de Steve, de esperar para ser mayor y poder casarse con él, ser marcado por él y llevar a sus cachorros. Pero no quiso arriesgar lo que tenía con su mejor amigo con sus sentimientos absurdos y de conformó con su amistad.

Luego, cuando conoció a Strange y se casó con él, Steve se enojó con él por lo precipitado que fue todo. Cuando anunció su primer embarazo, Rogers no le habló por una semana. Pero eso cambió cuando le mostró su primera ecografía, después nació Peter y quedó prendido de él. Lo mismo que con Harley. Lo detallista que era con sus hijos y la manera en la que los trataba con tanto amor jamás cambió con el paso de los años.

Entendió, después de muchos años, que la razón por la que su matrimonio no funcionó, no fue por el trabajo de Strange o su actitud.

Sino que él siempre estuvo, inconscientemente, enamorado de Steve.

💐

Steve caminaba despacio con James a su lado, Peter y Harley jugaban entre ellos delante de los alfas, ajenos a la plática que éstos tenían. Pronto se vieron sentados en un parque, cuidando de lejos a los pequeños Stark.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Bucky sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

—El imbécil de Strange lo demandó por incumplimiento— repitió Steve en voz baja para que los niños no escucharan—, para quitarle a los niños.

—Pero no puede ¿o sí?

—Me guste o no, él es su padre y tiene derechos sobre ellos— resopló el rubio—. No quiero ni imaginar la depresión en la que Tony entraría si pierde a Peter o a Harley.

—¿Pero que no Strange se había vuelto a casar?

—Sí, hace como un año— respondió Rogers con desagrado—, y tiene otro hijo. No le hacen falta los niños.

—¿Tú qué sabes Steve?— dijo Bucky atento a la reacción de su amigo a lo que estaba por decir—. Tú no sabes eso, él es su padre y tienen ese lazo padre-hijo. Imagínate, te casas con alguien, tienen hijos y luego te divorcias; ella se queda con los niños y tú sólo puedes verlos unos días al mes, ¿te harían falta? ¡Claro que sí! Y súmale a que tus hijos tengan una estrecha relación con otro alfa, un amigo de su madre, que se la vive casi todo el día en su casa cuando tú apenas y tienes unos días.

El rostro de Steve era de desolación, de sólo imaginar eso.

—Ahora puedes tener una mínima idea de cómo se siente Strange— continuó Bucky—, eres muy estúpido si no habías notado que, indirectamente, tú fuiste la razón del divorcio de Tony. Te adueñaste de su familia.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sabes que sí— debatió el alfa de cabello oscuro—, cuando nació Peter tú lo dejaste afuera de la habitación cuando dieron autorización para que pasaran a ver a Tony, aún cuando él tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí, más que tú. Los niños están acostumbrados a ti más que a él.

—Soy como un padre para ellos— dijo Steve comenzado a molestarse y a alzar la voz—. Strange es un idiota que descuidó su familia.

—¡Pero no eres su padre por mucho que finjas que sí!— James dio una breve mirada a los Stark, esperando que no lo hubieran escuchado—. Tal vez Stephen fue un idiota, pero tú lo orillaste a eso invadiendo su casa.

—Yo no...— Steve comenzaba a lucir molesto. Tal y como él quería.

—Está bien si Stark es tu mejor amigo, tu hermano de otra madre, lo que sea— interrumpió Barnes—, debiste respetar el espacio familiar de su matrimonio. Cuando Strange llegaba del trabajo cansado, esperando pasar un buen rato con su familia, ahí estabas tú, riendo y pasándotela bien con ellos.

—¿Y por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, eh?— dijo Steve colérico—. ¿Para que me sienta mal? Yo no obligué a Strange a engañar a Tony, ni a irse de su casa. Sí, voy todos los días o iba, porque él o los niños me lo pedían.

—Y cuando te cases con Sharon, tengas tus propios hijos ¿qué harás? ¿los dejarás tirados por ir corriendo a casa de Stark?

Steve se quedó callado, sopesando sus palabras. Barnes sonrió para sus adentros.

—Según oí, Tony estaba saliendo con una alfa de la fuerza aérea, él también dejará de prestarte la atención de antes. Yo conozco a Danvers— mintió para su causa—. Ella no dejará que te metas entre ellos como Strange.

—No tienen mucho en común, lo más probable es que terminen pronto— se excusó Rogers, sintiéndose un imbécil por desear en lo más profundo de sí que eso pasara.

—Entonces yo aprovecharé— dijo Bucky—. Siempre me resultó atractivo y besa muy bien...

No terminó de hablar dado que Steve le metió un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo tumbó de la banca en la que estaban sentados. Rogers de posicionó encima con el puño en alto, sus fermononas disparadas para intimidar.

—¡No te acercarás a él!— gruñó el alfa, territorial—. ¡Tony es mío!

Bucky sonrió victorioso. Steve parpadeó varias veces, bajando el puño, mientras caía en cuenta de sus palabras.

—De verdad que eres tozudo— dijo el alfa pelinegro sobando el golpe—. ¿Tanto te costaba decir eso? Quítate, pesas y apestas.

Steve se quitó de encima y le tendió una mano a su mejor amigo aun consternado.

—¿Por qué dijiste todo eso?— preguntó Rogers ofuscado por la situación. Era una suerte que Peter y Harley estuvieran tan inmersos en su juego que no se percataron de lo que acababa de pasar entre los adultos, aunque varias personas sí se les quedaron viendo.

—Estoy harto de toda esta mierda— dijo sincero Bucky—. Desde que eras un mocoso, me la he pasado escuchando que amas a Stark, que si esto, que si lo otro. Todavía tienes una oportunidad con Tony.

—¿Y qué pasará con Sharon? No puedo hacerle eso, pero sigo amando a Tony cómo el primer día.

—Decide rápido amigo— dijo Buck con una sonrisa—. Que si te pones tonto, me lo quedo.

💐

La sonrisa de Hammer era inmensa, disfrutando de la incomodidad del omega frente a él. Ambos se hallaban en la oficina de Tony en Stark Industries, el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

—¿Aceptas?— dijo el alfa presionando, para después darle un sorbo al licor que tenía en las manos.

—No. No tengo tiempo— contestó Tony con fastidio por la inesperada y exasperante visita que tenía. Justin habían llegado de imprevisto para darle una _visita amigable_. Puras patrañas—. Por si no lo sabes, tengo hijos a los que les dedico casi todo mi día.

—Déjalos un rato con Pepper...

—En primera— interrumpió el omega enumerando con los dedos—: para ti es señorita Potts y en segunda, ella no es una niñera, es la CEO de Stark Industries. No puedo, Hammer.

—Por favor— suplicó el alfa—, quiero recordar aquellos momentos de nuestra juventud en los que salíamos a cenar o de fiesta.

Tony se frotó el entrecejo con cansancio. No tenía nada en contra del alfa, con él jamás se había portado de mala manera o algo parecido, al contrario. Pero simplemente no lo soportaba.

Se jugó su última carta.

—No olvides que estoy casado. A mi esposo no le va a gustar que salga con otro alfa a cenar.

Justin sonrió ampliamente.

—Con eso no hay problema, invítalo— dijo Hammer poniéndose de pie y acomodándose el saco—. Los veo a las ocho donde siempre íbamos cuando jóvenes.

Y sin decir más, salió.

Tony dejó la cabeza en el escritorio, soltando un quejido. Era consciente de que si no iba, Justin se iba a molestar y a hacer un escándalo por ello para ponerlo en mal con la prensa, no era como si le interesara, pero si podía evitarlo mejor. Ahora sabía si pedirle a Steve de que fuera con él a esa estúpida cena.

Y como si hubiese sido invocado, el alfa rubio asomó la cabeza por la puerta pidiendo permiso para poder entrar. Su sonrisa le removió todo.

—Me encontré a Hammer en el pasillo— dijo Steve sin saludar. Notó en su mano traía una bolsa de Burguer King; se sentó en donde Justin había estado sentado—. ¿Está todo bien?

No quería mirarlo. Steve lo conocía y sabría que algo iba mal.

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es de fastidioso. Me invitó a cenar— respondió el castaño jugando con un lapicero en su escritorio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cuando llegamos a casa Jarvis nos dijo que estabas aquí. No esperaste tu hamburguesa— dijo el alfa sin borrar su sonrisa encantadora, pero luego frunció el ceño cayendo en cuenta de la respuesta de Tony a su pregunta—. ¿Qué cena?

—Justin me invitó a una cena para _recordar _viejos tiempos.

—¿Acaso no respeta que estás casado?— preguntó Steve con cierto desagrado.

—Pues ciertamente no estoy casado, pero sí, no respeta la idea de que lo estoy.

—Iré contigo. No te dejaré solo con él.

—¿Y qué harás con Sharon? Ella me dijo que quería salir contigo esta noche.

—Le pediré a Bucky que la distraiga, que la lleve a algún lugar lejos— solucionó rápidamente el alfa. Tony sintió como algo cambiaba en el aroma de Steve, algo mínimo.

—¿Y mis hijos qué?

—Se quedan con Jarvis.

En ese momento Pepper entró en la oficina con varios papeles en la mano y una sonrisa enorme. Tony le preguntó la razón de su felicidad, pero ella no le respondió nada hasta después de decirle unas cosas acerca de la mudanza de la sede.

—Ya nació el bebé de Nat y Bruce— dijo Pepper emocionada—. Es una niña.

Inmediatamente Tony tomó el teléfono para llamar a su mejor amiga, felicitando su reciente maternidad. La pequeña se había adelantado un par de semanas pero estaba completamente sana; según Natasha, la nena tenía el cabello rojo, un par de tonos más oscuro que el propio y parecía que iba a tener el color de ojos de Bruce. También supo que su padre les había enviado un clóset entero de ropa para tres años y regalado una habitación completa, que los muebles habían llegado a su casa en un camión. Su padre quería a todos sus amigos como hijos propios, él siempre había querido más hijos.

—_Apúrate a tener otro bebé, para que sea contemporáneo a Sophie—_ bromeó la alfa al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí claro, ahora mismo voy a buscar quién me embarace— dijo sarcástico, rodando los ojos con burla—. Mejor dile a Thor o a Clint.

—_Clint ya se operó para no tener más hijos, al igual que Laura_— respondió Natasha_—, y Thor ya va por el cuarto, pero tiene la mala suerte de que todos sus hijos salen raros como Loki, serán buenos amigos, pero no quiero que Sophie salga apuñalada después. Ándale, anímate a tener otro._

—No— dijo Tony—, pídele a Steve mejor, él no tiene.

—¡_Más te vale que te apures, Rogers, quiero sobrinos nuevos!—_ gritó la pelirroja para que Steve la escuchara.

Steve rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien así.

—_De todos modos, presiento que pronto habrá bebé. Nos vemos chicos, el deber me llama._

Se despidieron de la alfa, prometiendo ir pronto a conocer a la recién nacida.

Al poco tiempo ellos salieron de la oficina, para poder ir a la cena con Hammer (Tony hizo lo que pudo para convencer a Steve de no ir, más no pudo hacer nada). Pasaron a la mansión para arreglarse y para pedirle a Barnes que saliera con Sharon.

—No me hago responsable de lo que pase— fue lo único que dijo él antes de ir a buscar a Sharon.

Peter y Harley no pusieron trabas cuando les dijeron que se quedarían con Jarvis. Tony iba nervioso, la cercanía de Steve que antes era su zona de confort, ahora le mantenía con los nervios de punta. Quería besarlo y abrazarlo.

Happy los dejó en la entrada del restaurante, era de los más exclusivos de Malibú. Notó que no había cambiado casi nada en lo que recordaba.

La reservación estaba a nombre de Hammer y pronto fue llevado dónde el alfa los esperaba ansioso. Sintió como Rogers pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cintura.

—Tony, creí que no vendrías— dijo el rubio con su misma sonrisa de siempre.

—¿Y perderme el placer de recordar lo que era salir contigo?— preguntó con ironía bien disimulada el omega. Steve apretó su agarre en su cintura.

—Espero que no les moleste que ya haya ordenado la cena. Soy algo impaciente.

La mayor parte de la cena fue incómoda, Hammer preguntaba por aspectos privados de la empresa que él no podía y quería responder. Pero con el último tema, deseó regresar al anterior y decirle todo lo que quería.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?— preguntó curioso Justin.

—Catorce años— respondió Steve antes que él.

—Esos son..., muchos años.

—Sí, los mejores de mi vida.

—¿Y siguen con la misma chispa de cuando se casaron?— preguntó Hammer, Tony notó algo raro en su voz. Malicia.

—Creo que sí. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros— contestó Tony con una sonrisa falsa.

—No no, a ver— el alfa tomó una mano de Tony y una de Steve y las unió—. Quiero que se miren a los ojos y se digan las razones por las cuales se enamoraron del otro.

—No creo que...

—Hazlo Anthony— presionó Justin—, no tienes nada que temer. De mi boca no saldrá nada, además, soy fanático del romanticismo.

Tony quería correr de ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Además, Steve creería que todo era mentira. Miró directamente a los ojos azules que amó y seguía amando. Notó que las manos de Steve temblaban.

—Me enamoré de ti por como eres, el corazón tan grande que tienes— comenzó el castaño—, adoro la forma en la que tratas a los niños, como cuidas de ellos y de mí. Aprecio que te hayas quedado conmigo todo este tiempo, me defiendes y crees en mí, lo hiciste cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Eso se sintió... liberador. Fuera mentira o no, estaba dicho.

Escuchó un sollozo y volteó a ver Hammer, el alfa tenía lágrimas de emoción en los ojos. No se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada que Steve tenía en los ojos.

—Me enamoré de ti— dijo Steve llamando su atención— por ser tu mismo. Cuando nos conocimos, yo no era más que un chico escuálido que nadie quería, me apoyaste y estuviste ahí conmigo todo el tiempo, ayudándome a superar mis inseguridades. Amo tu sarcasmo, tus bromas e ironías, lo inteligente que eres. Por ti, volvería a vivir cada momento para conocerte.

Ahí se quedaron los dos, mirándose a los ojos. Alfa y omega.

—Aw chicos, son tan tiernos— la voz de Hammer rompió su momento—, quiero una relación como la suya.

Después de ese momento, la cena terminó rápido. Esperaba que con eso, Hammer dejara de molestar.  
  
  


**_En alguna parte de Malibú_**.

Sharon observaba con algo de incomodidad el lugar, mientras esperaba que Bucky regresara del baño. Barnes la había invitado a cenar con la excusa de conocerse mejor para crear un ambiente familiar y agradable para los niños con respecto a ellos, las parejas de sus padres.

No era mala idea, de hecho, pero no habían muchas cosas que pudieran platicar, la cena había transcurrido en un silencio algo incómodo.

Y el restaurante (si podía llamarlo así) estaba en el borde de la carretera e incluso tenían afuera los animales que ocupaban para realizar la comida, cerdos, ovejas y terneras.

Bucky regresó rápido, Sharon notó que se había recogido su cabello. Se veía bien.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas?— le preguntó al alfa, tratando de romper el hielo.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba.

—Pues..., por ahora no tengo trabajo— confesó con algo de timidez, ella sonrió con algo de ternura por la acción—. Hace poco más de un año me tomé un tiempo para encontrarme a mí mismo, mi misión en la vida y estuve la mayor parte del viaje en Wakanda.

—¿Dónde es eso?

—En África, es muy difícil estar ahí si eres extranjero, pero Tony conoce al príncipe y logró que me aceptaran.

Eso sí que sorprendió a Sharon. Es decir, sabía que Tony era influyente y que debía tener conocidos por todo el mundo, ¿pero la realeza? Eso sí era genial.

—Estuve en una pequeña comunidad, ayudando a la gente y cuidando ovejas— continuó Bucky—. Regresé hace unos meses.

—¿En serio cuidaste ovejas?— preguntó con algo de diversión. No se imaginaba a un hombre como Bucky con ovejas.

Barnes se dedicó a contarle todas las aventuras que tuvo mientras cuidaba los animales y ella terminó con un dolor de panza por lo mucho que se rió.

Cuando ya estaban por irse, una mujer entró en el establecimiento asustada y con desesperación, alarmando a todos los comensales.

—¡La oveja se está ahogando! ¡No sé que se tragó pero se está muriendo! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

—¡Él!— dijo ella poniéndose de pie mientras señalaba a Bucky—. Él ha trabajado con ovejas.

—¿Yo? Eh, sí, yo.

La mujer guió a Bucky a dónde la oveja estaba muriéndose y ella lo siguió al instante. El animal estaba tirado en el pasto, inmóvil y el alfa de cabello negro se agachó a un lado, le tocó la panza tentando.

Finalmente, aún abajo, se volvió a la mujer.

—Este animal está muerto, lo siento.

Y, curiosamente, el animal soltó un ruido ahogado y todos saltaron, pidiéndole que salvara a la oveja.

Sharon estaba entre preocupada por el animal y divertida porque parecía que Bucky no sabía que hacer.

El alfa trató de hacer RCP a la oveja sin obtener ningún resultado. Intentó presionando su estómago para ver si lograba respirar así, incluso se dejaba caer con el codo para impulsarla a escupir lo que fuera que tuviera en la garganta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Sharon totalmente preocupada por el animal.

—¡No tengo idea! En Wakanda nunca se me ahogó una oveja— Bucky sonaba exaltado.

—¡La va a matar!— gritó alguien.

—¡Usted cállese que me pone más nervioso!— le gritó Barnes de vuelta.

Por obra divina, la oveja escupió una pequeña figura de cerámica y se paró como si nada use fue. La gente estallo en aplausos y vítores.

Para Sharon fue una buena noche.

🌸

Tras la cena con Hammer, el regreso a casa fue agradable, platicaron sobre recuerdos de su niñez, de la manera en que María les cubría todo ante Howard, de cómo Sarah, en secreto, quería más a Tony que a Bucky. Se habían olvidado por completo de Sharon, de Barnes, de la mentira en la qie estaban metidos.

Steve sorprendió a Tony cuando le dio un abrazo, iban por el pasillo de camino a sus respectivas habitaciones y el alfa lo tomó por la cintura, pegándolo a la pared. Sintió la nariz de Rogers pasearse por su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

Aquello en al inicio de la noche notó de raro en el aroma de Steve, se hizo un poco más notorio. Se apartó del alfa para ver a sus hijos, que se habían asomado al oír su voz.

—Iré a mi recámara— dijo Steve, saliendo del trance en el que se había sumido.

Asintió y el entró en la de los niños. Los dos se apagaron a él, restregando sus rostros en el abdomen del omega.  
Se acostó en la cama con ellos, acariciando sus cabellos, pensando en Steve.

—Papi, hueles raro— dijo Harley de repente.

—¿A qué?

—No sé, hueles diferente, como al tío Steve— respondió Harley—. ¿Me traes agua?

—Sí, ahora vuelvo.

Se paró y se dirigió a la cocina por lo que su hijo le había pedido. Pensando en ir después donde Steve para hablar con él.

En la cocina se encontró con Bucky, Steve y Sharon. El primero luciendo algo decepcionado, el segundo triste y culpable y la última emocionada y feliz. Sospechó lo que pasaba.

—¿Hacen reunión sin mí? Me siento herido— bromeó incómodo.

—Queríamos decírtelo mañana, pero aprovecharemos que ya estás aquí— dijo Sharon feliz.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Steve y yo acabamos de establecer la fecha para la boda— respondió la rubia dando unos brincos. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Steve para buscar respuestas en él. No le regresó la mirada.

—Que bien— dijo él con falsa emoción—. Quisiera quedarme a los detalles, pero mi hijo me espera.

Sirvió el agua y se fue de ahí. Sintió como un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. _Así que así se siente un corazón roto, _pensó. Se limpió la cara antes de entrar; los dos niños estaban profundamente dormidos, dejó el vaso de agua en la cómoda a un lado de la cama y salió.

No iba a dormir, era consciente de ello, así que bajó a su santuario, a su taller, a distraerse un poco. Adentro estaba todo empolvado, las luces se prendieron automáticamente y J.A.R.V.I.S le dio la bienvenida. Se enfrascó en la mejora del motor de uno de sus autos de colección.

Cuando el reloj marcó la media noche, unos toques en el cristal le hizo salir de la concentración en la que estaba.

—_Señor, el señor Barnes está afuera. Dice que le urge hablar con usted—_ dijo su IA. Se quitó los lentes de protección y giró para ver al alfa, dando autorización para que entrara.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

Se dio cuenta de que se veía golpeado, desarreglado y muy preocupado.

—Es Steve— dijo Barnes.

—Lo que sea que le pase, díselo a Sharon...

—Entró en celo— cortó Bucky, mirando expectante a Tony.

—Con más razón, dile Sharon que se lo lleve a un hotel o algo. No los quiero aquí tan cerca de mis hijos.

—Él la rechazó, incluso la golpeó cuando quiso acercarse. Mira como me dejó a mí por quitarle a Sharon— eso sí que lo sorprendió.

—¿Y quieres que me golpee a mí?

—¡No seas un imbécil y ve a calmarlo!— gritó el alfa fastidiado. Estaba así por el celo de Steve, a ningún alfa le gustaba estar en un lugar con otro alfa en celo—. Eres el único al que le hace caso. Es tu amigo.

—Vamos— dijo Tony poniéndose de pie para salir.

Arriba estaba todo hecho un desastre, el olor picante del celo de Steve se sentía por toda la casa. Ordenó a Jarvis a abrir las ventanas y poner la ventilación para que se fuera el aroma.

Vio a Sharon sentada en el pasillo que daba a la cocina, llorando en silencio. Tenía un moretón en el brazo derecho y el cabello revuelto como si la hubieran arrastrado por el piso. Se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó preocupado.

—No— dijo ella sincera—, me rechazó, dijo que no era tú. Ve, ayúdalo, se va a hacer daño si sigue así.

—Pero tú...

—Estaré bien, lo comprendo— interrumpió Sharon, tratando de sonreír—, compartió su celo contigo durante todos estos años.

Sin decir nada más, se puso de pie y caminó para ir en busca de Steve. Lo encontró sentado en la sala mirando al techo, cubierto completamente en sudor y una erección en sus pantalones. Escuchó como el alfa olfateaba sonoramente y fijaba su mirada en él.

—Hey, soy yo. Tranquilo— dijo con calma, dando pasos lentos—. Ven, acompáñame afuera.

Pero Steve no escuchó, en cuanto reconoció su aroma se lanzó a él y le hizo golpear su espalda contra la pared. Soltó un quejido de dolor por el impacto.

—No, no, no— dijo cuando Steve trató de quitar su camisa, el rubio le miró sin entender, con sus ojos brillando en rojo—. No voy a ayudarte de esa forma. Llévame afuera, chico grande.

El alfa obediente hizo lo que el omega le pidió; Tony lo guió a la casa de servicios, esa que a Jarvis nunca le gustó. Steve le puso en el suelo para que Tony pudiera abrir la puerta, el alfa entró y olfateó el lugar.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que tu celo termine, yo vendré a traerte comida y agua, ¿Entendiste?

Estaba nervioso, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a las feromonas de apareamiento de Steve, y si él lo olía, no podría negarse.

Steve lo atrajo hacia él, luego caminó de espaldas hasta llegar al sofá y dejarse caer, con Tony encima. Hundió su cara en el cuello del omega, dejando besos húmedos y mordiscos que pronto fueron tornándose morados. Tony quiso hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse, pero sentía como si entrada comenzaba a lubricarse, a prepararse para el acto sexual.

—Steve, no puedo ayudarte así— dijo tratando de no gemir ante las estimulaciones del alfa—, no traemos protección y yo no he tomado anticonceptivos. Deja que vaya por Sharon, ella estaría encantada de ayudarte.

—No— gruñó molesto Steve—. Mi omega— dijo pasando sus colmillos por la glándula omega, aquella parte en donde la marca iba—. Quiero que lleves mis cachorros.

Y toda resistencia que tuvo, se rompió en mil pedazos cuando le regresó el beso a Steve.


	8. VIII. Problemas y más problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: contenido adulto

—No puedo, Steve — Tony rompió el beso y giró la cara cuando el rubio quiso retomarlo. Pero Steve no se detuvo, comenzó a besar el cuello del omega—. Eres mi amigo, no puedo.

—Mío.

Ambos estaban acostados en el sofá de tres plazas, Steve arriba de Tony tratando desesperadamente de quitar el pantalón que el omega vestía, la camisa había sido arrancada con anterioridad. El genio era consciente de que el alfa se estaba conteniendo. Y mucho.

—No Steve— negó—, esto lo arruinará todo.

El alfa le miró directamente a los ojos; Tony pudo notar que sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatados y que el azul había desaparecido por completo dejando un anillo rojo alrededor de sus pupilas. Steve le sujetó la cabeza al sofá por el cabello, volviendo a su cuello y haciendo más marcas.

—Eres mi omega.

—No, yo no soy tu...— su frase quedó a medias. Un beso salvaje y posesivo se adueñó de sus labios, que le costó seguir el ritmo que el alfa llevaba. Steve le soltó el cabello para bajar sus manos hasta el pantalón—. No, espera.

—Eres mío— repitió el alfa.

Se avergonzaba de como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el estado de Steve. Ya estaba lubricado y su erección la sentía a reventar en sus pantalones.

—Esto no está bien— trató de razonar Tony, empujando a Steve por el pecho—. Somos amigos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Su omega interior le rogaba por ayudar a su alfa, pero su parte racional sabía que eso estaba mal, que se estaría aprovechando de la situación de su amigo. No tenía la protección necesaria para hacerlo y un bebé era más que seguro. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Al diablo todo.

Sólo tenía esa oportunidad y quería aprovecharla, si iba a perder la amistad de Rogers que al menos valiera la pena.

Relajó su cuerpo; pasó sus manos por el pecho de Steve y botón por botón desabrochó la camisa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su pálida piel. El alfa gruñó satisfecho al sentir el toque de su omega en su cuerpo.

Steve dejó su cuello y fue bajando lentamente por el torso; jugó los pezones rosados del omega con su boca un rato y siguió su camino. Se detuvo cuando llegó al borde del pantalón de Tony.

El castaño soltó un jadeo cuando Steve lo levantó del sofá y en brazos lo llevó a la cama matrimonial que estaba a unos cuantos pasos; lo acomodó y pronto se posicionó entre sus piernas. Retiró el pantalón de un jalón junto con la ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo; Tony se separó de él y se puso de pie, Steve trató de jalarlo de regreso a la cama pero el omega lo empujó a ella hasta dejarlo sentado. El rubio se quedó quieto cuando vio a su omega arrodillarse frente a él y desabrocharle el pantalón, incitándolo a quitarse la prenda. Lo mismo que con la ropa interior.

La erección de Steve quedó liberada, rosada y lista para iniciar el acto sexual.

Tony quería probarla, y no se quedaría con las ganas, así que con una voz tan inocente le preguntó a su alfa: —¿Puedo?

La punta del miembro del ojiazul escurría el líquido pre-seminal, Tony le dedicó una mirada inocente que sólo lo calentó mas y un jadeo se escapó de sus labios al sentir la boca caliente del castaño alrededor de su pene; Tony comenzó un ritmo constante con su boca, con una mano sostenía la base del miembro de su alfa, aquella parte que no alcanzaba con su boca, y con la otra estimulaba los testículos. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente con el sudor.

Para Steve esa escena era sumamente erótica, a Tony con su pene en la boca, sus mejillas ahuecadas y sus ojos ámbar brillantes; su alfa rugió con ira y celos cuando su subconsciente le recordó que probablemente eso se lo había hecho a alguien más (Strange) y agarró su cabello para aumentar la velocidad y fuerza. Follaba la boca de su mejor amigo.

Detuvo a Tony de su labor cuando sintió que estaba por correrse, lo puso de pie y le dio un beso apasionado, probándose a él mismo. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, colocando a Tony sobre sí y gimieron cuando sus entrepiernas se rozaron.

Steve amaba el cuerpo de Tony, perfecto y con las dimensiones adecuadas. Acarició con cariño las dos cicatrices que tenía en el vientre bajo, señal de los dos partos por los que había pasado.

Estiró una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Tony y acarició aquellas dos mejillas firmes, luego coló sus dedos en la hendidura entre ellas y pasó sus dedos por la entrada de Tony, sintiendo como estos se empapaba por el lubricante. Empujó con cuidado un dedo, que resbaló con algo de dificultad apesar de lo mojado que estaba, Tony siseó un poco rompiendo el beso. Steve, con su mano libre, acarició con amor el rostro sonrojado de su omega para distraerlo de la incomodidad que sentía; después añadió otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos para preparar su entrada.

Tony comenzó a soltar leves gemidos, estaba conteniendo los ruidos vergonzosos que querían escaparse de su boca por lo placentero que estaban sintiéndose los dedos de Steve.

El alfa lo acomodó en la cama cuando decidió que su castaño estaba listo para recibirlo en su interior, abriendo sus piernas y colocándose entre ellas. Levantó un poco las caderas de Tony y poco a poco se fue introduciendo.

Soltó un sonoro jadeó cuando sintió la estrechez y calidez del interior de Tony, supo de lo que se perdió durante todos esos años por su cobardía. Vio que Tony mordía la sábana para no hacer ruido.

—Quiero oírte— dijo quitando la tela de la boca de su compañero.

Pronto inició los movimientos; adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. No hacían falta palabras entre ellos, era suficiente el escuchar los jadeos y gemidos del otro para saber que estaba bien; la cordura había desaparecido de ambos, Tony sólo deseaba complacer a su alfa, calmar aquel calor y deseo sexual que desprendía el ojiazul que era como un imán para él. Steve deseaba apagar el calor abrasador que parecía querer consumirlo en la piel del otro, disfrutando de lo que Tony podía ofrecerle.

Saciaron su sed, su frustración en el otro, con cada beso que se daban, con cada caricia y movimientos se dijeron lo que no en los años que callaron su amor por el otro. Pertenecían a los brazos del otro.

Cuando el primer nudo llegó, ambos se sintieron en el Edén. Estar juntos era su paraíso. Y se dijeron por primera vez, esas palabras a las que tanto miedo le tuvieron en el pasado.

—Te amo.

En medio de su bruma, Tony sintió los dientes de Steve raspar su glándula omega.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El celo de Steve terminó alrededor de la media noche del siguiente día. En cuanto el último nudo comenzó a desinflamar, recobró la consciencia total, su parte racional había regresado.

Tony yacía laxo entre sus brazos, durmiendo pacífico, cansado de atenderlo durante toda la noche y el día.

Sonrió con amor.

Acarició con lentitud el cabello oscuro del omega, sintiendo la suavidad de cada hebra. Desearía poder despertar así todos los días.

Lo lamentaba por Sharon, ella era una buena mujer que en definitiva no se merecía nada de eso, sólo lo mejor. Pero ahora que tenía a Tony, que lo había probado como deseó durante muchos años, no iba a dejarlo ir.

Pasó una mirada por el cuerpo desnudo de Tony cubierto solamente por las sábanas en su parte íntima, observó orgulloso las marcas moradas y rojas que habían en su pecho, cuello, abdomen, piernas... Era como un lienzo, una obra de arte. Notó que el vientre de su omega estaba levemente hinchado por las tantas veces que se corrió y anudó dentro suyo.

Al poco rato Tony se despertó quejándose de dolor en su cadera y espalda, en todo el cuerpo en general. Steve le abrazó contra sí, disfrutando de la cercanía.

—Por favor, dime que tu celo ya terminó— masculló el omega con su voz ronca—, eres insaciable y ya no puedo mover ni un solo músculo.

—Gracias, Tony. No tenías por qué...

—No es nada— cortó el castaño—, lo disfruté.

Los ojos de Steve brillaron.

—¿Enserio? No nos cuidamos y un bebé...

—No me molestaría tener un bebé tuyo, pero no te preocupes por eso, no es muy probable que pase, aún no pasa el efecto del último anticonceptivo que tomé.

Steve le tomó el rostro y lo besó. Se quedaron en cama dándose mimos mutuamente, no hacía falta palabras, sabían que el amor que sentían era mutuo.

Al poco rato, Tony se paró para darse un baño, quitarse el sudor y el semen de todo su cuerpo, Steve le acompañó gustoso.

Estaban terminando de recoger todo en la casa de servicios antes de salir y enfrentar todo. Un toque insistente en la puerta les rompió su burbuja. Era Jarvis y no traía buenas noticias. Para nada.

—El señor Strange está en la casa— dijo el mayordomo.

Tony perdió color y su corazón se aceleró. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió (aún con el dolor en su trasero) a la mansión; Steve fue tras él.

Adentro estaba el alfa, con Harley en brazos y esperando con un rostro de pocos amigos. Bucky estaba a unos metros mirando con alerta al ex de Tony. El omega deseó que Sharon aún siguiera durmiendo. Steve sólo quería quitarle a Harley de los brazos; se posicionó atrás del omega.

Stephen hizo una mueca al sentir el aroma de Steve muy presente en el cuerpo de Tony.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el castaño, a la defensiva.

—Vine por ti y por mis hijos — respondió el alfa, mirando su reloj con impaciencia—. ¿Así te vas a ir?

Peter bajó las escaleras con Sharon, ambos llevando maletas, la omega llevaba dos y el niño una.

—No vamos a ir a ningún lado— dijo Tony acercándose a Peter y deteniéndolo de llegar hasta su padre.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?— preguntó Steve molesto por la presencia de Strange.

—¿Realmente quieres que te conteste?

—Stephen...

—Tu padre sufrió un infarto— Stephen cortó a Tony, quién se quedó impactado—, te estuvo llamando para que fueras a verlo en cuanto se comenzó a sentir mal, al parecer olvidó que estabas de "vacaciones" con tu...— dijo lo último con cierto desagrado mirando a Steve—, Fury llegó a tiempo y te estuvo llamando también para informarte, al igual que el hospital, la señora Rogers, yo. Pero tú estabas tan entretenido acostándote con este imbécil. Vine por ustedes para llevarlos de regreso a Nueva York, los médicos dicen que a lo mucho le quedan unos días.

Tony no podía procesar todo. Se sintió la peor basura del mundo, su padre casi muere y estaba en probabilidades de hacerlo mientras él disfrutaba, lejos. Sin mirar a la rubia tomó las maletas e incitó a Peter a caminar a la salida.

Steve quiso abrazarlo, asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, pero Tony simplemente se alejó cuando quiso tocarlo, pasándolo.

—Lo siento— dijo en voz baja Tony a todos ellos.

Steve se sintió miserable al ver el triste rostro de Tony, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. 

Todo se sumió en un silencio incómodo una vez que la familia Strange-Stark se fue.

Bucky subió a su habitación para preparar sus cosas y tomar el siguiente vuelo a NY, para él, sin Tony y sus hijos ahí, ya no tenía caso estar ahí. Sharon lo siguió de cerca.

Steve se sintió un estúpido por no hacer más frente a Strange y apoyar a Tony, después del gran paso que habían dado entre ellos. Iba a hablar con Sharon, tenía que decirle la verdad para que ella encontrara al amor de su vida y él fuera feliz con Tony, el amor de su vida.

Él también subió a hacer sus maletas. Pasó por la habitación de Jarvis y escuchó unos débiles sollozos; comprendía al mayordomo, Howard era su mejor amigo a pesar de ser su jefe. También se sentía afectado por ello, Howard era como un padre para él.

A media tarde, se encontró con Sharon en el balcón que daba a la piscina, sentada y mirando al mar. Era el momento de hablar con la verdad.

Se sentó junto a ella, ciertamente avergonzado. Estaba por empezar cuando ella lo hizo.

—Que sola se siente la casa sin los niños corriendo por allí— comentó ella con voz plana, sin despegar su mirada del océano—. Sé porqué estás aquí, Steve.

—Sharon yo...

—Siempre lo supe todo— interrumpió ella—, que Tony no es ni fue tu esposo en ningún momento, que Peter y Harley no son tus hijos y que Bucky no es pareja de Tony. Aunque hubo momentos en los que Tony me hizo dudar, no lo niego.

Steve estaba en shock, sin palabras.

—¿Cómo...?

—Salió en las noticias la boda de Tony con el doctor Strange en su momento al igual que su divorcio— dijo ella—, además, los niños no se parecen a ti. No te odio, si es lo que te preocupa, creí que era romántico que te inventaras todas esas cosas para quedar bien conmigo, porque me amabas. Pero esa noche que tu celo inició, lo entendí. Tú me quieres, pero no me amas; Tony una vez me dijo que yo era la persona indicada, pero no sabe que la persona indicada para ti es él.

—No sé que decirte, pero supongo que... Gracias, espero que algún día encuentres tu persona ideal.

—Eso espero — dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

En cuanto el avión aterrizó, fueron de inmediato al hospital en el que tenían a Howard internado. Durante el vuelo, ambos padres se dedicaron a explicarle a sus hijos la delicada situación de su abuelo y lo fuertes que debían ser.

En la sala de espera estaban todos sus amigos, Sarah Rogers y Nick Fury. No le sorprendió ver a los chicos ahí, al fin y al cabo, Howard siempre los trató como a sus hijos.

Natasha en cuanto le vio le abrazó, pronto se le unieron Bruce (que había dejado a su hija con sus abuelos), Clint (que al parecer ya había aparecido), Thor, Loki para sorpresa de todos, Rhodey y hasta Carol, a quién ya hacía en Noruega. Dejándolo a él en el centro del abrazo.

—¿Cómo ha estado?— preguntó Tony con la voz gangosa por el llanto.

—Estable— respondió la pelirroja, guiándole a los asientos—, el médico ha dicho que ha evolucionado muy bien y que si sigue así es probable que salga de peligro. Tranquilo Tony, hierba mala nunca muere.

El omega sonrió.

—Sí Stark— habló Loki—, tú eres la prueba viviente.

Tony río.

—Cierra el pico.

Un beta calvo de edad avanzada llegó hasta ellos solicitando la presencia del hijo del internado. Tony se preparó menta para ver el estado de su padre; fue guiado por el médico hasta la habitación de su padre y entró.


	9. IX. Final

Tony ingresó a la habitación de su padre con las manos temblorosas, temeroso de lo que iba a encontrarse ahí adentro.

Ahogó un jadeo cuando vio a Howard en la camilla, con un respirador artificial y muchos cables conectados a su pecho y manos. El monitor mostraba un pulso estable. Con paso lento y cuidadoso llegó hasta su padre y se sentó, halando una silla; tomó una de las manos del alfa, sintiendo lo áspera de ésta y notando lo pálida que estaba su piel.

—Perdóname, papá, por no haber estado aquí contigo antes— dijo con voz ahogada por el llanto, acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Howard—. Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿Sabes? Cuando te pongas bien, porque lo harás, te la cobraré.

Con su mano libre se secó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a escurrir de sus ojos. No supo en qué momento había empezado a llorar.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que chocó el auto en el que íbamos tú y yo, cuando era niño?— siguió hablando—. ¿Cómo me abrí la cabeza con el golpe? Me comentaste que sentiste mucho miedo de perderme porque los doctores no me daban esperanza de vida, creían que ni la noche iba a pasar. Pero aquí estoy, vivito y coleando, haciendo de tu vida un circo por las cosas que me pasan. Así mismo vas a hacer tú, vas a vivir viejo decrépito, para seguir jodiendo mi vida con tus regaños, ¿entendiste? Para que veas a tus nietos crecer. Además, tengo algo que contarte.

Unos leves golpes y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hicieron limpiarse con frenesí las lágrimas antes de voltearse a ver al que había ingresado. Era el doctor.

—Señor Stark, necesito hablar con usted— dijo el médico con tono severo, el omega se puso de pie y se acercó al beta—. Es necesario que se haga una operación y se le coloque un marcapasos, aunque se está estabilizando y comienza a estar fuera de peligro, su corazón necesita un regulador con urgencia.

—¿Cuánto es el riesgo?

—Existe un 75% de que no soporte el proceso, por su edad y la condición de su corazón— contestó el médico y sintió como su mundo se caía a sus pies—, pero si resulta exitoso, su esperanza de vida se alargará.

No quería perder a su padre, ya había perdido a su madre y no resistiría volver a pasar por la depresión. No importaba cuánto peleara con Howard, cuánto se enojara, siempre necesitaría de su familia. Tomó una decisión.

—Hágalo doctor— dijo él determinado.

Salió de la habitación en busca de sus hijos, quería un poco de consuelo en ellos, tenía que ser fuerte por el par. Los halló en la sala de espera, Peter acurrucado en Natasha y Harley siendo abrazado por Sarah; ambos niños al verlo se soltaron de las mujeres y lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras sollozaban con fuerza. Se hincó en el suelo para sostener a sus cachorros.

—¿El abuelo va a morir?— preguntó Harley con voz temblorosa. No sabía ni qué responder.

—Tu abuelo es una persona muy fuerte— respondió sin estar del todo convencido—, esperemos que logre salir adelante.

—Tony— lo llamó Sarah, la omega se agachó a su lado—, si gustas puedo llevar a los niños a tu casa para que descansen y quedarme con ellos.

Tony soltó a sus hijos y la abrazó a ella, queriendo encontrar un poco de apoyo maternal; Sarah siempre lo había cuidado como si fuera su hijo desde que su madre hubo muerto.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Sarah— la rubia sonrió con tristeza.

—Vamos pequeños, iremos a casa— habló la mujer ya de pie, tendiendo ambas manos para que los niños la tomaran.

Con un poco de resistencia Peter y Harley se fueron del hospital, no queriendo dejar a su padre solo; notó que Bruce no estaba, lo más seguro que que hubiese regresado a casa con su hija recién nacida, Thor y Loki se habían ido a su casa también porque sus cuatro hijos los reclamaban, Rhodey y Carol estaban en la cafetería. Tony se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos; sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado, un aroma fresco que reconocía a la perfección. Natasha pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo acercó a ella.

—Todo va a estar bien— dijo ella.

La vio bien, tenía los ojos rojos probablemente por el llanto pero trataba de sonreír. Clint se aventó para sentarse del otro lado.

—Oye, no quiero ser insensible o indiscreto pero ¿es el olor de Steve el que traes encima?— preguntó el beta.

Natasha parpadeó varias veces antes de caer en lo mismo que Clint. Abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó allá, Tony?— preguntó la pelirroja, ciertamente consternada.

—Luego te cuento, no quiero pensar en eso. No sé qué va a pasar ahora.

El castaño cayó en cuenta de que no había visto a Strange desde que había entrado al hospital. Se disculpó con sus amigos y se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras y doctores en busca de su ex marido.

Ahí vio a Christine Palmer, revisando unos papeles. Ella era la mejor amiga de Stephen y muy buena amiga suya, aún cuando se divorció de Strange, seguía manteniendo una buena relación con ella.

—¿Tony?— dijo ella en cuanto le vio, el sonrió cuanto su estado de ánimo del permitió. Palmer le abrazó—. Dios, cuánto tiempo— la beta se separó y le revisó el rostro—, ¿cómo están mis lindos sobrinos? Lamento lo de tu padre.

—Hola Chris— saludó con el viejo apodo que solía decirle—, Peter y Harley están bien, la mamá de Steve los llevó a casa para que descansen. Pero, además de saludar venía a preguntarte algo.

—Dispara vaquero.

—¿Sabes dónde está Strange? No se despidió de los niños cuando se fueron.

Christine pareció levemente desconcertada.

—Se está preparando para la cirugía de tu padre— contestó ella, ahora Tony era el desconcertado—, él pidió personalmente la operación, dijo que no había manos más firmes y seguras que las suyas.

Emitió una sonrisa muy pequeña, era algo que sólo él diría.

—Gracias Palm, iré a la sala de espera.

Palmer lo abrazó.

—Fue un placer volver a verte.

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

_«Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta número tres. Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta número tres...»_

Steve se puso de pie para abordar su avión. Antes de ir con Tony, debía despejar un poco su cabeza y poner las cosas en orden; regresando a NY, iría a por Tony y le pediría que fueran por fin pareja, pero necesitaba un tiempo para sí, planear bien lo que iba a hacer.

Por eso se iba a Londres a visitar y pedir ayuda a la única persona que le diría las cosas tal cual: Peggy Carter.

A ella la había conocido en casa de los Stark, era madrina de Tony. Al principio había tenido una especie de _crush_ hacia ella, pero fue su amigo quién tuvo su corazón. Peggy era una omega, casada y enlazada con un alfa muy amable y atento, tenía tres hijos un poco más pequeños que él mismo.

—¡Steve!— exclamó sorprendida la omega cuando lo vio parado en su puerta. Se abrazaron—. Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¡mírate! Eres todo un hombre.

—Hola Pegg.

Pasó más de tres horas explicándole el desastre que había provocado y los sentimientos que aplastaban su corazón. Peggy le escuchó atenta sin decir nada, guardando todos sus comentarios hasta el final del relato. Era una suerte que sus hijos vivieran aparte y su alfa hubiese salido a trabajar, sería muy vergonzoso que se enteraran de su vida amorosa fallida.

—¿Sharon? ¿Sharon Carter?— preguntó Pegg como primero.

—Sí.

—¿Una rubia, flaca, de ojos oscuros que quería trabajar en la CIA?

—¿La conoces?— la mujer apretó los labios antes de darle un golpe fuerte en la cabeza—. Auch, ¿Por qué fue eso?

—¡Es mi sobrina!

Steve se sintió un estúpido. Había creído una coincidencia que se apellidara así, total, mucha gente llevaba ese apellido y no necesariamente era familia de Peggy. Era un imbécil.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—Mira Steve— el tono de Peggy era severo —. Si dices que amas a mi ahijado, no entiendo qué haces aquí y no allá peleando por él. En primera, no debiste haber dejado que se lo llevaran de esa manera.

—Era una emergencia, Howard está hospitalizado.

—Eso lo sé, y realmente espero que se recupere pronto— dijo ella—, pero pudiste haberlo defendido de las palabras de Strange o haber ido con él en ese momento. Créeme, si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Tony yo te mando al demonio.

Ocultó su rostro con sus manos. Avergonzado.

—Oye, Carter— una mujer castaña de ojos azules entró con su vista fija en el móvil que cargaba en las manos. Dorothy Underwood. Se hundió en su asiento.

La alfa era la mejor amiga de Peggy y tenía una fascinación enfermiza con Tony desde que él era un niño. Él nunca fue del agrado de ella para ser amigo del pequeño Stark y siempre se lo hizo saber. Si él muriera, la mujer sería la más feliz del mundo.

—Tony me llamó para decirme...— Dottie levantó la mirada y se detuvo. Ella entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué hace éste aquí?

—Vino de visita— respondió Peggy con un ligero tono de advertencia.

—Vaya, hasta que se despega de las faldas de Tony— dijo Dottie con burla—. Sólo venía para avisarte que Howard ya está fuera de peligro pero que lo van a operar para ponerle un marcapasos.

Peggy lucía un poco preocupada.

—¿Es seguro?

—Hay altas probabilidades de que no resista, pero la operación la realizará Strange— una molestia se instaló en el pecho al oír el nombre del hombre.

—Gracias, Dottie— dijo Peggy—. ¿Sólo a eso venías?

—No, quería quedarme a cenar contigo y con Daniel, pero ya me voy.

—Quédate, Dan no tarda en llegar— pidió la omega.

—No gracias. Hay chusma aquí— dijo la alfa y se fue como llegó.

Peggy soltó una risita.

—Disculpala, ella es muy... Ella— habló la mujer—. Y volviendo al tema, creo que debes hablar con Tony y dejar en claro las cosas. O te quedas con él o lo dejas que sea feliz con alguien más, y eso no quiere decir que te vas a entrometer en su vida.

—Lo quiero conmigo, siempre lo he querido.

—Por ahora debes de darle tiempo. Las cosas con Stephen están algo complicadas según me contaste, aunado a la condición médica de su padre— sugirió Peggy—. Si llegas tú, lo único que vas a hacer es agobiarlo. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí un tiempo, a nosotros nos encantaría recibirte.

—¿Por qué?

—Te conozco Rogers, si pones un pie en NY no aguantarás las ganas de ir con él y correrás a buscarlo.

Steve lo pensó mucho. Peggy tenía razón, en cuanto volviera iría por él, pero no abusaría de la hospitalidad de su amiga, si acaso se quedaría un par de días.

—¿A Daniel no le molestará?

—Le gustará tener alguien con quien platicar y opinar sobre cosas de alfas, alguien que no le golpee como Dottie.

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

La operación de Howard había sido un éxito. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde eso y ya preparaban en alta de su padre, el marcapasos funcionaba a la perfección y su ritmo cardiaco se había normalizado.

Los papeles de su nueva casa en Georgia estaban en regla y pronto se irían a vivir ahí para cuidar a Howard; por la empresa no se preocuparon, Pepper ya era la CEO desde varios años atrás y por eso tranquilos sabiendo que su legado estaba en buenas manos.

No había recibido ni una llamada o mensaje de Steve en todo ese tiempo, gracias a Dottie, una amig suya y de su madrina, supo que Rogers había estado en Londres alrededor de una semana pero que partió y ya no supieron de él. Trató de comunicarse con él pero sus llamadas eran rechazadas y sus mensajes dejados en visto. No negaría que sí entró en un breve periodo de depresión por ello. Su madrina, Peggy, le había llamado para preguntar cómo iban las cosas con Steve, ignorando su desaparición.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Ni siquiera Bucky. No sabía que responderle a sus hijos cuando preguntaban por su tío Steve.

Natasha estaba molesta, todos sus amigos lo estaban, por la manera en la que había desaparecido Steve después de lo que había pasado con él. Loki prometió golpearlo. Los Jarvis se habían mudado con ellos para cuidar Howard.

Los síntomas iniciaron un poco después, cuando Anna Jarvis estaba preparando el desayuno para ellos y el olor a huevo le provocó asco. Él lo dejó pasar, creyendo que era su celo que se acercaba. Luego fue el café lo que le provocó el vomito, el cansancio que de repente le llegaba o los mareos matutinos.

Tony simplemente no quería aceptarlo. No podía estar esperando un bebé. No.

Natasha fue la primera que sospechó.

—¿Estás embarazado?— había preguntado la pelirroja, directa como era, una vez que llegó de visita.

—No.

—Tu olor ha cambiado, se siente un ligero toque de lavanda— insistió ella—, se siente similar a cuando estabas en espera de Harley.

—No estoy en espera— dijo Tony cortante.

—¿Cuándo es tu próximo celo?

No contestó rápido, poniéndose a hacer cuentas. Un peso cayó sobre él.

—El cuatro.

—Estamos a doce— dijo Natasha—. He llamado a Pepper y a Loki, te llevaremos al ginecólogo.

Sintió como si el mundo se le viniera abajo. Las ganas de llorar se hacían cada vez más grandes.

—Yo no puedo estar...— negó—, es un retraso solamente. Diles que no vengan.

—Ya estamos aquí— dijo Pepper en la entrada de la sala. Loki a su lado se veía intimidante.

A rastras lo llevaron al ginecólogo donde le confirmaron que en su vientre crecía el hijo de Steve Rogers, quién brillaba por su ausencia. Se deprimía a ratos, pensando en que su hijo crecería sin un padre. Vaya suerte, dos de sus hijos tenían un padre ausente y el otro no lo tendría.

Peter y Harley se tomaron la noticia con alegría y emoción, un hermano pequeño al que cuidarían con sus vidas. Howard casi tiene otro infarto, Sarah lloró al saber que sería abuela (ella no tenía la culpa de la ausencia de Steve y merecía saber la verdad).

Estaba iniciando de nuevo en esa cabaña en las colinas de Chattahooche, Georgia, con su familia con él y el apoyo de todos sus amigos.


	10. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así llegamos al final de esta historia pedorra, banda

El avión aterrizó faltando poco para el medio día. Su estadía en Londres se había prolongó a casi una semana completa porque Peggy lo había mantenido entretenido y casi se había escapado de la omega y su lunática amiga. Luego se embarcó en un viaje similar al de Bucky, de auto descubrimiento y estuvo fuera alrededor de tres meses. Peggy tenía razón, Tony necesitaba tiempo lejos de él.

En todo ese tiempo, no supo nada de Tony y sus amigos. En los primeros días en Londres su celular fue robado y perdió todos los números de teléfono, tampoco se los sabía de memoria y no tenía manera de comunicarse, Peggy dijo que se los daría pero se le olvidó. Redes sociales no tenía y no tenía ni idea de las de sus amigos. Fueron dos meses en los que Tony no salió de su mente y en los que se torturaba diariamente por ello.

Pasó a dejar sus maletas a su casa y se dirigió con prisa a la casa del omega, listo para hablar y dispuesto a todo por él. En su mente llevaba un discurso bien estructurado y un montón de argumentos para decir. Planeaba ponerse de rodillas si era necesario.

Se paró en la puerta y tocó con el corazón en la boca.

Oyó pasos adentro acercándose y la puerta fue abierta. Pero no le recibió la persona que esperaba. Su madre, Sarah, se mostraba ligeramente desconcertada. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Tal vez y estaba de visita.

—Mam...— una bofetada le hizo callar y ahora el desconcertado era él. ¿Por qué su madre le estaba golpeando?

—¡¿Por qué vienes a aparecer hasta ahora, Steven Rogers?!— gritó su mamá furiosa.

—Yo...— soltó un grito nada masculino cuando Sarah le tomó de la oreja con fuerza y le hizo caminar al interior de la casa. Era una cabeza más alto que su madre y por ello iba inclinado mientras caminaba.

Sarah no dijo nada cuando lo soltó, le señaló el sofá más cercano y le obligó a sentarse. Estuvieron en silencio alrededor de cinco minutos.

—Mamá no sé...— trató de hablar.

—¿Por qué demonios te vienes a aparecer hasta ahora?— preguntó su madre, interrumpiéndolo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír la mala palabra salir de la boca de Sarah.

—No fue mi intención, yo...

—Mira, mejor no digas nada. No a mí.

—¿Dónde está Tony?— preguntó finalmente. Se le hacía extraño ver la casa tan tranquila, sin los escándalos Peter y Harley.

—Ya no vive aquí— respondió su madre como si nada, como si nunca hubiese estado molesta. Sentándose en el sofá de una plaza.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, se fueron de aquí cuando dieron de alta a Howard...— explicó Sarah, pero él dejó de prestar atención.

Había tardado mucho, al parecer. Como siempre.

Tenía que buscarlo, si nadie llegaba a decirle su ubicación, iría a todas y cada una de las propiedades de Tony que conocía y averiguaría las que no, si era necesario. Se sentía un completo tarado.

—¿Sabes donde está?— preguntó. Su madre le hizo una mueca de incredulidad y molestia antes de rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—No. Natasha sabe, Pepper igual y Loki, me parece. Pídele su dirección a ellos— dijo Sarah.

Bueno, eso no iba a ser fácil.

Conocía a los tres y sabía que primero lo iban a torturar por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo (era consciente de que era probable que todos sus amigos ya supieran de su situación con Tony) y una vez que lo vieran triste y derrotado, le dirían su ubicación.

—Te amo mucho hijo, pero eres un tarado— comentó su madre antes de pararse y dirigirse a la cocina.

Era muy extraño oír a su madre decir malas palabras y si a él ya le había dicho dos, la situación no estaba nada fácil.

—¿Te vas a quedar a comer?— preguntó Sarah desde la cocina.

—Sí mamá.

Por primera vez notó que la IA de Tony no lo había saludado cuando entró.  
La llamó en voz baja pero no recibió respuesta. J.A.R.V.I.S no estaba.

Comió con desgano. Nada estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado y si, de por sí, ya se sentía muy lejos de Tony, ahora sentía que estaban el galaxias diferentes. Su madre no dejó de platicarle las cosas que habían pasado durante su ausencia, pero nunca mencionó nada acerca de su omega o sus hijos.

Al anochecer, su madre le pidió el favor de ir al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas para un pastel que quería hacer. Así que, sin más se dirigió a la plaza a cumplir el mandato de la mujer.

Recorrió todos los pasillos en busca de los ingredientes que tenía anotados en un trozo de papel. En el carrito del super ya tenía todo lo necesario, lo único que faltaba era el molde que Sarah había pedido específicamente: uno en forma de corazón.

Pronto escuchó una voz muy conocida hablar en el pasillo de a lado. Se asomó por las rendijas de los estantes y vio a Natasha hablar muy animadamente por teléfono con alguien mientras escogía algo del estante. No pasó desapercibido el detalle del bebé en un portabebé en un carrito, supuso que sería su hija.

Agudizó su oído para escuchar lo que la alfa decía.

—... Bruce ha estado algo inquieto respecto a eso, ya sabes, la falta de uno de los pilares más importantes... No nada, créeme que cuando ese imbécil se aparezca por aquí le voy a partir el culo a golpes— Steve deseó que estuviese hablando de alguien más y no de él—... Pues no invitan— siguió platicando la pelirroja, totalmente ajena al espía—... Era broma, queríamos ir pero hace rato fue la cita con el pediatra y no íbamos a llegar a tiempo... Sí, es una lástima, yo quería probar el pastel con las bayas de la cosecha... ¿Por qué? No me digas, Gerald se las comió...

_¿Quién es Gerald?_ pensó inmediatamente, dado que él no conocía a nadie con ese nombre y nunca, en todos sus años de amistad, supo de nadie conocido de sus amigos.

—¡¿Enserio?!— el grito emocionado de Natasha le hizo pegar más la oreja—. ¿Qué dice Pepper? Con las quejas de Tony no entendí que dijo— su corazón latió con prisa al oír el nombre de su omega—. Dile que no la haga de emoción, quiero saber... ¿Loki también está allá? O sea que los únicos que no estamos allá somos Bruce y yo... ¡Lo sabía! ¿Sí o no se los dije? Mi Sophie va a tener una amiga con quién jugar... Una niña, que maravilloso... En un rato iré a casa de Sarah a visitarla y de paso le diré... Nos vemos el fin de semana, dile a Tony que espero mi pastel prometido... Adiós.

Se alejó del estante y prácticamente huyó del pasillo, esperando no encontrarse con Natasha. Pero con la mala suerte que tenía, cuando iba doblando hacía el pasillo de a lado (no en el que la alfa estaba) se encontró frente a frente con Bruce. El omega lo miró estático y vio casi en cámara lenta como se iba instalando en el rostro de Banner una mueca furiosa, su tranquilo aroma a sandía se tornó agrio.

—Hola— quiso darse de topes por la torpe palabra.

—Hasta que das la cara, Rogers— habló Bruce con veneno. Steve no sabía que hacer o que decir en su defensa, y solo estaba esperando el fatídico momento en el que Romanoff se apareciera.

Y cuando sintió un golpe en la parte posterior de sus rodillas que le hizo caer al suelo, supo que ella había llegado. Natasha le aplicó una dolorosa llave que le dejó inmóvil. Se lo esperaba completamente. Y se lo merecía.

—¿Te perdiste en el vuelo de regreso, que tardaste casi cuatro meses en aparecerte?— preguntó en tono bajo la mujer. Su alfa interno gruñó por el evidente intento de amedrentarlo, pero lo suprimió lo mejor que pudo—. Todos tratamos de localizarte, Tony te llamó innumerables veces y nunca le contestaste, ni siquiera un mísero mensaje. Él te necesitó,_ mejor amigo_, y no estuviste.

Natasha lo soltó, dejándolo adolorido física y emocionalmente.

—No fue mi intención, mi visita a Peggy se alargó más de lo que hubiera querido— dijo él queriendo sonar tranquilo, pero su voz salió como un gruñido—. Si no contesté las llamadas fue porque perdí mi celular y...

—A mi no me debes las explicaciones, Rogers— cortó Romanoff regresando al carrito, donde iba la bebé—. Por cierto, amor— se dirigió a Bruce—, es una niña.

¿Quién estaba en espera? ¿Sería Loki? No quiso preguntar.

—Se los dije— sonrió Bruce, ignorándolo por completo—, Tony nos debe el pastel de bayas.

Natasha soltó un bufido.

—Ni te emociones con las bayas— dijo Natasha rodando los ojos—, dice Sharon que Gerald se las comió.

Eso lo descolocó por completo. ¿Sharon estaba con Tony? ¿Qué hacía ella allá? Creyó estúpidamente que la rubia los iba a odiar o, por lo menos, estaría muy molesta con todos ellos por el fiasco en Malibú al grado de no querer volver a verlos y mucho menos hablarles.

—Le dije a Tony que debía cercar el arbusto o esa alpaca se iba a comer las bayas— Bruce soltó un suspiro cansado­—. Pero haz que Tony Stark entienda.

Entonces... Gerald era una alpaca. ¿Dónde podría estar Tony que el espacio le permitía tener una alpaca?

—¿Vas a ir a casa de tu madre?— le preguntó Natasha, Steve volteó a verla—. Saliendo de aquí, ¿irás a ver a Sarah?

—Sí, ella me mandó a comprar.

—Ah, entonces ya sabes que Tony se fue. Si quieres te llevamos con tu madre, teníamos planeado ir a verla saliendo de aquí— sugirió la alfa mientras caminaba para sacar a la bebé—. Mira, ella es Sophie, nuestra hija.

Natasha le acercó a la bebé y se la tendió para que la cargara. La pequeña tenía una mata espesa de cabello rojo un poco más oscuro que el de su madre y el color de piel y ojos de su padre. Estaba preciosa la niña.

El resto del camino en el super, él llevó a la bebé mientras Bruce empujaba el carrito de ellos y Natasha el suyo. Pidió que le pusieran al tanto de qué era lo que había pasado durante esos cuatro meses que estuvo ausente; Tony se había mudado para poder cuidar a su padre en un lugar tranquilo y sin tensión, Pepper se había estado haciendo cargo totalmente de la empresa, la demanda de Strange hacia Tony había sido desestimada por él mismo, al parecer todos los problemas que habían tenido habían desaparecido tras irse él. Sharon se había vuelto muy amiga de todos ellos a pesar de lo que había pasado con Steve y supo que estaba saliendo con Justin Hammer. Qué ironía.

Notó que evitaron hablar de Tony, que no le dieron detalles sobre él o sobre los niños. Sólo le dijeron que se había mudado fuera del estado y que cada cierto tiempo iban a visitarlo. Su próxima reunión sería dos días más adelante, el sábado.

—Si quieres ir, nosotros te llevamos— había dicho Romanoff aun cuando su esposo estuvo en total desacuerdo—. Eso sí, es seguro que bien librado no sales. Es más, te juro que Loki te va a apuñalar.

Y así el sábado llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado.

Estaba subiendo las cosas que su madre iba a llevar (porque su madre también iba), entre ellas un pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón. Sarah, Bruce y Sophie iban atrás, mientras él iba de copiloto y Natasha conducía. Se dirigían al hangar de los Stark dado que uno de sus aviones privados los llevarían.

Su madre iba haciéndole caras y mimos a la bebé, bajo la mirada enternecida de Bruce. Si Howard era como el padre de todos ellos, Sarah era la madre.

El viaje al hangar fue en silencio por parte de él, oía a su madre platicar sobre maternidad con los Romanoff-Banner y les daba consejos sobre crianza. Sabía que su madre anhelaba ser abuela, a los pequeños Stark los amaba como si fueran de su sangre.

El avión ya estaba listo y en cuanto se subieron, despegó. Bruce se sentó en uno de los asientos del fondo junto al portabebé donde iba Sophie y Sarah se sentó frente al omega; Natasha se sentó en los asientos del medio y le detuvo del brazo cuando iba en camino a sentarse junto a su madre, ella le señaló el asiento de enfrente.

A regañadientes lo hizo.

—Señora Rogers— llamó la pelirroja a su madre, dándose la vuelta para ver a la mujer; ella contestó un bajo «¿_sí, hija?»_ —. Tengo que hablar con su hijo sobre _ese _tema, pero ya sabe, soy propensa a decir una que otra cosa hiriente o insultante.

—Hagan como que no estoy aquí. No diré nada.

—Gracias, la amo— Natasha le miró con maldad—. Ahora sí. De aquí a nuestro destino son casi dos horas, me vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir y tú te vas a quedar callado. ¿Entendiste?

Él asintió.

—Bien— ella se acomodó la blusa—. Me costó un par de semanas y días sacarle a Tony lo que pasó entre ustedes. Como primer punto, me ofende que nunca nos hayas presentado a Sharon, por Dios, somos tus amigos, tu _familia_, si ella no hubiera llegado a casa de Tony a visitarlo, nosotros no sabríamos ni quién es ella. Dos: me sorprendió que tú, la persona más honesta y seguidora de lo correcto, creara tal red de mentiras. Steve, puedo entender que estuvieras tan emocionado con ella, pero arrastraste a Tony y a sus hijos en eso por completo. Sé que el embrollo del anillo fue "culpa" de Tony pero llevaste eso a otro nivel, incluso involucraste a James, que recién había vuelto de su viaje. Tres— con cada número, Natasha iba levantando dedos—: lo que le hiciste a Sharon fue... bajo. La ilusionaste, se iban a casar y te acostaste con Tony, y sí sé que fue por tu celo. Cuatro— levantó otro dedo—, te desapareces por meses, preocupándonos a todos por no contestar mi llamadas ni mensajes. Tony supo que estuviste en Londres porque Peggy llamó para preguntar su... situación contigo y sorpresa que se llevó al entrarse que no estabas aquí y que ninguno de nosotros sabía de tu paradero. Dottie prometió que te mandará al hospital por la golpiza que te dará cuando te vea, es más, conociéndola sinceramente no sé cómo regresaste con tus pelotas todavía.

—Creí que Tony necesitaría tiempo— dijo él, hundiéndose en su asiento.

—Tal vez, pero no que te desaparecieras de esa forma, sin avisar, no cuando van...— la alfa dio una respiración honda—. Mira Rogers, cuando lleguemos allá, no quiero que armes un escándalo y no lo hostigues, ha estado algo delicado de salud.

—¿Está bien? ¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué tiene?

—Ya lo entenderás y créeme que te querrás colgar. No lo presiones.

—Voy a esperar todo el tiempo que él necesite— aseguró—, quiero hacer las cosas bien, casarme con él, terminar de criar a Peter y Harley, si se da la oportunidad, tener más hijos. Pero también respetaré si no quiere nada conmigo.

—No la cagues, o yo misma te cortaré las pelotas.

Steve no se esperaba que el avión aterrizara en Georgia. Siendo honesto, ni siquiera se había cruzado por su mente la posibilidad de que pudiera estar en ese lugar. Un chófer les esperaba para llevarlos a la nueva casa de Tony.

Llegó un punto en el que dejaron la ciudad y comenzaron a introducirse a un bosque. Al parecer su omega quería estar lejos de todos. Pronto se comenzó a ver a lo lejos una cabaña junto a un lago. El aroma a pino era encantador y el clima fresco.

Estaba nervioso. No lo iba a negar.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, dudó que sud piernas fueran capaces de mantenerle en pie por temblar de los nervios. Se quedó hasta atrás, tratando de calmar su respiración. Sarah iba más que feliz con su pastel en mano y los Romanoff-Banner fueron los primeros en entrar.

El sonido de un par de disparos y balas aterrizando frente a sus pies, hicieron que diera un par de pasos atrás con el corazón en la boca.

Levantó la vista tratando de localizar al tirador y se encontró con su casi suegro asomado por una ventana en la segunda planta, con una escopeta en las manos.

—¡Regresa por donde viniste! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!— gritó el patriarca Stark apuntando con el arma hacia él. Los disparos anteriores habían sido una advertencia.

Escuchó el sonido al cargarse la escopeta pero fue retirado de la ventana por unas manos delgadas. Reconoció a Tony como dueño de esas manos.

La puerta de malla fue abierta y por ella se asomó Bucky. No le sorprendió encontrarlo ahí.

—Métete antes de que Howard te vuelva a disparar— dijo con fastidio el alfa antes de regresar adentro.

La calidez de la casa lo embargó. El aroma a café de Tony se sentía tan intenso y se sentía mezclado con otro olor, aquella combinación le resultaba familiar.

Adentro todos estaban sentados repartidos en los sofás. Loki, Thor, Pepper, Bucky, Nat, Bruce, Clint y su madre. Le miraban con seriedad.

—Te están esperando arriba, segunda puerta a la izquierda— dijo Pepper seca.

Les saludó levemente con la mano antes de prácticamente huir a dónde le esperaban.

Subió las escaleras de madera, sintiendo el olor de Tony hacerse más intenso conforme se acercaba. Sus piernas se sentían como jalea. Al llegar a la puerta indicada, tocó con suavidad la puerta. La voz de Tony le indicó que entrara.

El omega estaba parado mirando por la ventana, sonriendo levemente, con una pequeña caja en las manos. La habitación parecía ser de uno de los niños. Tony no le vio cuando entró, pero él supo que estaba ahí porque su sonrisa se perdió; vestía con un pants oscuro y una playera negra de AC/DC.  
Se quedó parado a unos pasos de él; desde la ventana se podía ver al patio trasero, junto al muelle en el lago y vio a los niños Stark y los niños Odinson jugar con una alpaca. _Ese es Gerald,_ pensó.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

—Tony yo... Quiero disculparme por desaparecer de esa forma— comenzó—, pero creí que necesitarías tiempo para sobrellevar la situación de salud de tu padre y sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros...

—Ciento cincuenta llamadas— dijo el omega sin mirarlo, sentándose en el alféizar acolchado—, trescientos cuarenta y siete... cincuenta y ocho, trescientos cincuenta y ocho mensajes. Son todos los mensajes que te envié y las llamadas que realicé, con cada uno de ellos fui perdiendo mi dignidad un cada vez un poco más cuando rechazabas las llamadas y dejaste en visto los mensajes.

—Perdí mi celular a los pocos días que me fui y perdí todos los números— explicó acercándose al castaño y arrodillándose frente a él. Notó lo delgado y pálido que estaba.

—¿Quién te robaría esa cosa vieja y descontinuada? Creí ilusamente que las cosas contigo serían diferentes por ser mi mejor amigo y conocerme de toda la vida. Resultaste ser peor que mi ex.

—Tony, necesito que...

—Y yo te necesité— cortó, mirándole por primera vez en todo el rato. En sus ojos café se veía el dolor y la ira reflejada—. Tiempo pasado. Y eso le gana a lo que necesitas, es tarde amigo, lo siento. Superé tu ausencia. Lo que necesito es estar en paz, con mi familia y mis hijos. Y por cierto, es una lástima que dejaras ir a una mujer tan maravillosa como Sharon.

—Fui a Londres, a visitar a Peggy— soltó de repente, esperando que eso sirviera en su defensa—, fui a pedirle consejos sobre nosotros.

—Lo sé, Dottie me lo dijo cuando llegaste el primer día— dijo Tony con obviedad—, también que tía Peggy no te quiso dar los números de nadie para que no molestaras y me dieras mi tiempo confiada que, cuando saliste de Londres, vendrías a verme. Como sea, las cosas están hechas, se asumieron las consecuencias y seguimos adelante con nuestras vidas. No te prometo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, el rencor es corrosivo y lo odio.

—Te amo— dijo sin más. El castaño le miró con confusión—. Te amo y siempre lo he hecho, pero fui lo suficientemente estúpido y ciego para no darme cuenta antes. Durante muchos años envidié a Strange por hacer lo que yo no me atreví. Y estando allá, en esa extraña, pero sin duda maravillosa, estancia en Malibú, me puse a pensar que, por mi cobardía, perdí lo que más anhelaba. Con Sharon iba a tener la vida que soñaba, sí, pero no con la persona que amaba.

Tony se mantuvo en silencio, analizando tal vez la veracidad de sus palabras. Pudo ver como los ojos de su omega se llenaban de lagrimas, incrédulo.

—Steve, aquello fue una mentira- por el tono de voz, el alfa supo que Tony iba a decir cosas para hacerlo desistir—, tú más que nadie sabe como soy, impulsivo, compulsivo, arrogante, egoísta. Mi matrimonio no funcionó por mi culpa y no hice funcionar nuestro matrimonio de mentira, ella nos descubrió.

—Y como sé más que nadie como eres, quiero estar contigo— tomó las manos de Tony entre las suyas—. Te amo con todos tus defectos y virtudes.

—Yo no tengo defectos.

Steve sonrió por el comentario. Ese era su Tony.

—Detesto que contigo mi voluntad sea como plastilina— se quejó el omega, soltando el agarre de sus manos para sentarse bien—. Adelante, suéltalo todo.

Procedió a contarle todo lo que tenía por decir, las razones por las que había callado todos aquellos años, lo que sintió y como supo manejarlo, hasta llegar a la actualidad y como Bucky le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que hizo en Londres con Peggy y Daniel, su viaje de auto descubrimiento. También Tony dio su versión de la historia.

—No voy a decir que todo está olvidado o que te perdono todo. Comprendo que no fue tu culpa, de nadie en realidad, pero necesito mi tiempo. Por ahora podemos retomar nuestra amistad e ir evolucionándola poco a poco— comentó Tony después de un largo rato de silencio tras concluir sus relatos. Steve estaba de acuerdo, le daría a Tony todo el tiempo que necesite—. Somos unos idiotas, pudiéramos estar cumpliendo quien sabe cuantos años de casados. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de mi decisiones, ellas me han dado a mis dos hijos, que amo con todo mi ser. Y hablando de hijos...

—¿Les pasó algo a los niños? ¿Están bien?— preguntó alarmado, realmente preocupado por Peter y Harley.

—Ellos están bien— calmó Tony—, sólo que... yo...— el castaño se puso de pronto muy nervioso, y eso era muy raro.

—Tranquilo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Un par de semanas después de... ya sabes, tu celo, tuve ciertos síntomas que fueron muy obvios acerca de mi situación— Tony cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Steve no entendía nada—. Maldita sea, quiero comer donas con mayonesa.

Esa ultima frase murmurada en voz baja fue como un balde de agua fría. Solamente dos veces en su vida Tony había querido comer donas con mayonesa: cuando estuvo en espera de Peter y Harley. Recordó a Nat y a Bruce charlar sobre alguien embarazado de una niña.

_"...cuando lleguemos allá, no quiero que armes un escándalo y no lo hostigues, ha estado algo delicado de salud..."_ había dicho Natasha.

Y sí, tenía ganas de colgarse de un árbol por idiota.

—¿Estás...?

—Estamos, Rogers— el castaño esbozó una sonrisa tímida—, tú la pusiste aquí.

Tony se llevó sus manos a su vientre. Por la playera que llevaba, no se notaba lo poco crecido que estaba ya. Sintió la felicidad inundar su ser y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Se pegó a la ventana y puso sus propias manos junto las de Tony, sintiendo el lugar en donde su hija crecía.

—Una niña. Mi hija, nuestra hija, Tony— su voz se oía rota.

Sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo ese día.

—Ya tiene nombre— dijo Tony—, se llamará Morgan.  
  
  
  
  


Sus amigos también le hicieron sus reclamos. De no haber sido por Thor, se hubiera tomado un vaso de refresco con un laxante, cortesía de Loki. Howard le amenazó con _cortarle las pelotas_ si volvía a romperle el corazón a su hijo. Peter y Harley no se despegaron de él desde que se dieron cuenta de que había regresado. Había extrañado a _sus hijos._

La felicidad de saber que iba a ser padre no se le quitó en mucho tiempo. La primera vez que vio una ecografía de la bebé, se desmayó; la obstetra no olvidó eso y cada mes que iban, le decía que _no se desmayara esa vez._

Se mudó a la cabaña con Tony. Howard se mudó a la casa de invitados, que se hallaba a varios metros en otra parte del lago. Al principio, el Stark hijo se había negado, por su estado de salud, pero tras instalarle a _Verónica _una nueva IA que Tony había creado específicamente por su padre, dejó que se mudara. Total, estaban en la misma propiedad.

Con Strange las cosas se mostraron un poco tensas. Pero el alfa sólo le remarcó que Peter y Harley eran sus hijos y que, aunque Steve no quisiera ni verlo, tendría que hacerlo por los niños. Y también le advirtió que si volvía a hacerle daño a Tony, se las vería con él. Tal vez las cosas entre ellos no estaban del todo bien, pero habían estado casados y le guardaba un gran estima al genio, palabras de Stephen.  
  


Así que muchos años después, cuando el matrimonio Rogers-Stark, le contase su historia de amor a sus hijos y nietos, no pasarían por alto que aquello comenzó con Tony fingiendo ser _un esposo de mentira._


End file.
